Classroom Of The Elite
by Greyy.Lord
Summary: Siapa bilang bakat itu omong kosong? apakah kalian tau arti dan makna dari 'bakat? kalau kalian tidak bisa memahaminya, maka aku akan menunjukan, bagaimana arti dari yang namanya bakat kepda kalian. kalian sudah mendengarnya bukan? jadi diamlah, dan jangan berbicara omong kosong!
1. Chapter 1

pernahkah kalian berpikir, 'jika mendapat kekuatan yang luar biasa, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?'. mungkin kalian akan menjawab, 'aku akan melindungi apa yang aku sayangi', sebahagian lain menjawab, 'aku akan menguasai dunia!', dan mungkin yang lain juga akan menjawab...

"akan kuremas semua Oppai yang ada di dunia ini!"

...?

yahhh,... mungkin seperti itu. -_-!

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**banyak Typo, dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Siapa bilang bakat itu omong kosong? apakah kalian tau arti dan makna dari 'bakat' itu? kalau kalian tidak bisa memahaminya, maka aku akan menunjukan, bagaimana arti dari yang namanya bakat itu. kalian sudah mendengarnya bukan? jadi diamlah, dan jangan berbicara omong kosong!**

.

.

.

_**"apa itu kejahatan?"**_

_**"adalah segala hal yang bermula dari kelemahan!"**_

_**F.W. Nietzsche, "Sang Antikristus"**_

_**.**_

_**********CLASROOM NO ELITE***********_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hey Issei, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak hal menjijikan seperti itu? ini masih jam 6 pagi" ucap malas seorang pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir keatas.

Note : Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan ciri khas rambut yang dikuncir keatas. memiliki sifat pemalas dan selalu merasa mengantuk, merupakan seorang murid angkatan pertama kelas 1-D dari SMA Koudo Ikusei dan sahabat dekat Hyudou Issei.

"tidak bisa! itu adalah mimpi seorang pria sejati yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan orang pemalas sepertimu! lagi pula, ini adalah hari pertama kita bersekolah jadi sudah seharusnya kita bersemangat!" balas semangat pemuda bernama Issei sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Note : Hyudou Issei, pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan ciri khas selalu meneriakan 'Oppai' di saat dia sedang bersemangat. memiki sifat ceroboh, bodoh, dan selalu mendewakan 'Oppai'. merupakan murid angkatan pertama kelas 1-D dari SMA Koudo Ikusei dan sahabat dekat Nara Shikamaru.

"hahh,... mendokusai!" ucapnya lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, dan...

Zzzzzz Zzz

CETAK

"JANGAN TIDUR SIALAN!"

Pagi yang indah...

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

"Hoaamm... bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah?" ucap lusu seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sambil melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukan pukul 06:30 pagi.

Note : Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berumur 19 tahun dengan ciri khas rambut pirang acak-acakan dan mata sebiru samudra. memiliki sifat cuek, pemalas, dan suka membolos. merupakan seorang murid angkatan pertama kelas 1-D dari SMA Koudo Ikusei.

"tidak bisa! Naru-chan sudah terlalalu banyak membolos, bahkan Naru sudah ketinggalan kelas sebanyak 2 kali, jika terus seperti itu maka Naru-chan akan di keluarkan dari sekolah"

_**CROTT CROTTR**_

entah apa yang terjadi, tapi setiap kali wanita di sampingnya ini berbicara dengan semangat, pasti ada lelaki yang selalu mimisan di sekitarnya.

Note : Mei Nakumi, wanita berambut hijau terurai dengan mata berwarn silver indah. berumur 18 tahun dengan ciri khas 'Oppai' jumbo yang selalu bergoyang di saat dia sedang berbicara dengan semangat. memiliki sifat mudah bergaul, manja, dan polos. merupakan seorang murid angkatan ke tiga kelas 3-A dari SMA Koudo Ikusei dan sahabat dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"hahhh, Hoaaammm..., terserah" tidak bisa membalas, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menguap lebar.

cukup lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya merekapun sampai pada tujuan utama mereka, yaitu SMA Koudo Ikusei.

_**SMA Koudo Ikusei**_, merupakan SMA terbesar dan terpopuler dari semua jejeran sekolah yang ada di seluruh daratan jepang. terletak di kota Tokyo dan menjadi salah satu sekolah paling elite di dunia, tentu saja membuat SMA ini memiliki segudang fasilitas dan keuntungan tersendiri. bahkan pemerintah menjamin kehidupan seluruh murid yang ada di sekolah tersebut termasuk soal tempat tinggal, makanan, hingga segala keperluan lainnya.

seperti yang tertulis di atas, SMA ini termasuk dalam kategori elite dan hanya menampung para murid-murid yang termasuk dalan kategori tersebut. akan tetapi, tentu saja tidak semudah itu...

_**Creaattt**_

bunyi pintu kelas terbuka, dan masuklah seorang murid yang kita ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"..."

dengan malas dia menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan, dan dia hanya mnemukan dua orang pemuda yang dimana satunya sedang tertidur pulas dengan kepala di atas meja, dan satunya lagi sedang mengumpat tidak jelas kepada pemuda tersebut.

karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka, pria yang sedari tadi hanya mengumpat lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

mata coklat dan biru samudra itu saling bertemu. tatapan tajam saling dilontarkan oleh kedua belah pihak.

'orang ini...' batin pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Hyudou Issei.

cukup lama dia memperhatikan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan pemuda yang baru masuk kedalam kelas itu.

karena merasa sudah cukup lama saling menatap, akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan kembali berjalan kearah bangku sudut belakang dan mendudukinya. menyimpan tas, menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, dan diapun ikut masuk kedalan mimpi mengikuti Shikamaru yang juga sejak tadi sudah lebih dulu tertidur.

kesampingkan kedua orang itu, terlihat saat ini Issei masih belum melepas tatapannya dari Naruto. ekspresi menjijikan dan semangat yang tadi sempat dia perlihatkan, sekarang telah hilang entah kemana dan tergantikan oleh eksresi tajam menusuk.

'apa kau merasakannya?' pikirnya entah kepada siapa.

**'grrrr... tentu saja aku tidak bisa merasakannya!'** tapi entah mengapa, sebuah suara berat yang muncul di otaknya, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

'benarkah?' semakin mempertajam indranya, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

'jadi, apakah dia berhasil menyembunyikanya hingga ketitik dimana kau sendiri tidak bisa merasakannya?'

**'jangan bodoh! di dunia ini, tidak ada makhluk yang bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari insting miliku. bahkan walau itu sekecil butiran debu, tetap saja aku pasti bisa merasakannya'**

'hohh.. jadi kesimpulannya?'

**'itu berararti..., tentu saja dia memang tidak memilikinya bodoh!'**

sedikit membulatkan matanya, Issei lalu memasang wajah berpikir.

'hmmm.. jadi begitu yah?!' sedikit tersenyum, diapun berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya dan mendudukan pantatnya di sana. sedikit melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk menikmati mimpinya, dia lalu bergumam.

"menarik"

.

.

.

07:30

.

"pagi"

"pagi"

"selamat pagi"

seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya seluruh kursi yang ada dalam kelas tersebut telah terisi oleh murid yang merupakan anak didik yang akan menempati ruangan tersebut selama 1 tahun kedepan.

seperti murid baru pada umumnya, mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk saling berkenalan sebelum jam memasuki waktu pelajaran. dan dari semua murid yang sedang sibuk saling berkenalan, terdapat salah seorang murid yang malah masih asik terlelap kedalam mimpinya.

"heyy"

membuka mata secara perlahan, Naruto lalu melirik kesamping untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani membangunkannya.

sepasang mata orange keunguan adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. mata itu menatapnya datar bahkan dengan ekspresi yang terlampau datar pula.

"apa?" singkat dan padat, itulah salam pembuka pertama yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepada gadis yang saat ini masih menatapnya datar.

"sebagai murid yang di terima dalam lingkungan elite, bukankah sikapmu sudah terlalu jauh melebihi batas?"

Note : Suzune Horikita, memiliki ciri khas rambut berwarna hitam dengan sedikit rambut bagian sisi kanannya dikepang tunggal dengan pita tali berwarna putih. memiliki sifat tegas, disiplin, susah bergaul, dan dingin. merupakan murid angkatan pertama kelas 1-D dari SMA Koudo Ikusei.

jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Hoaaammm.. apa maksudmu?" walau masih merasa mengantuk, Naruto tetap mencoba untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"apa maksudku? bukankah sudah jelas, tidur di dalam kelas adalah sifat paling tidak terpuji bagi para golongan elite" balasnya datar sambil membaca buku yang ada di genggamannya tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"hohhh" menegakan badan dan sedikit melakukan peregangan, Narutopun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menoleh kearah Suzune.

"sejak tadi kau selalu menyebut kata 'elite' dalam dialogmu. jadi bisa jelaskan, apakah kata itu masih berlaku jika kau masuk kedalam kelas ini?"

"..."

untuk beberapa saat, wanita bernama Suzune itu tidak menjawab dan masih terus membaca buku yang dia bawa. mungkin dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto akhirnya tidak peduli dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya keatas lipatan tangan dan hendak kembali tidur.

"kau yang di sana!"

namun karena suatu hal, dia harus rela kembali menegakan badannya dan meluruskan pandangannya kedepan. matanya dapat melihat adanya seorang pemuda berambut putih yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan kelas dan menatapnya dengan senyuman simpul. menoleh kekiri kekanan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi orang lain yang menjadi titik fokus pemuda tersebut, Narutopun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan...

"aku?"

masih dengan senyumannya, pemuda itupun menjawab ...

"yahh kau! sekarang giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan diri"

Note : Toneri Otsutsuki, pemuda berambut putih dengan sepasang mata berwarna putih pula. berumur 16 tahun dan memiliki ciri khas mata putih tanpa pupil. memiliki sifat optimis, mudah bergaul, dan selalu tersenyum sehingga menjadikannya sebagai calon ketua kelas yang paling ideal. merupakan murid angkatan pertama kelas 1-D dari SMA Koudo Ikusei.

menatap kesekeliling, Naruto mendapati seluruh pasang mata sedang menatapnya, tapi tentu saja tidak dengan wanita yang saat ini masih asik membaca buku di sampingnya itu. karena tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan mulai berdiri hendak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umur 19 tahun, tidak ahli dalam bidang apapun, tidak memiliki hobi, dan tidak memiliki hal yang disukai. untuk masalah impian,.. hmmm? mungkin bisa keluar dari sekolah ini adalah impian terbesarku. semoga kita bisa berteman akrab" selesai dengan sesi perkenalannya, diapun duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"..."

kesunyian terjadi saat Naruto selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. semua mata masih fokus menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. dan tidak lama kemudian..

Plokk Plokk Plokk

suara tepuk tangan mengisi kesunyian di dalam kelas tersebut.

"salam kenal, Uzumaki Naruto-kun" ucap Toneri masih dengan senyumannya.

sedikit melirik kesamping, Naruto sempat melihat Suzune sedikit tertawa saat dirinya memperkenalkan diri.

'dia mentertawakanku' pikirnya.

"engg, ano... bukankah umur 19 tahun itu sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi murid angkatan pertama?"

mengalihkan pandangnya kesalah satu kursi, Naruto dapat melihat adanya seorang wanita yang sedang menatapnya malu-malu dengan kedua jari yang saling di tautkan.

Naruto menutup mata. "yahh, kau memang benar. mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah pernah mendengar rumor bahwa adanya seorang murid yang selalu ketinggalan kelas sebanyak dua kali berturut-turut. dan selamat, sekarang rumor itu telah menjadi kenyataan"

setelah mendengar hal itu, wanita itupun mengangguk paham dengan polosnya.

"So-souka!"

Note : Hinta Hyuga, wanita berambut lavender panjang terurai dengan mata berwarna hijau. berumur 16 tahun dengan ciri khas memiliki mata tanpa pupil seperti Toneri. memiliki sifat pemalu, sedikit susah berinteraksi, tetapi masih mudah untuk bergaul. merupakan murid angkatan pertama kelas 1-D dari SMA Koudo Ikusei.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

_**creattt**_

pintu terbuka, dan masuklah seorang wanita dewasa dengan setelan jas yang sedikit membuat belahan dadanya menyenggol keluar.

"semuanya duduk!"

secara serentak, mereka semuapun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

menaruh beberapa buku di atas mejanya, wanita itu lalu menatap satu persatu murid yang akan dia ajari selama 3 tahun kedepan.

"selamat pagi semuanya,.. perkenalkan, aku adalah Senju Tsunade, guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. di sekolah ini tidak ada sistem pergantian kelas, jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab selama tiga tahun kedepan, sampai kalian lulus. untuk hari pertama, aku akan membagikan buku tata tertib sekolah ini kepada kalian"

setelah itu, diapun membagikan buku tersebut kepada semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut.

"sekolah ini mempunyai peraturan-peraturan khusus. pertama kalian akan tinggal di asrama, dan selama di sini, izin meninggalkan sekolah dan menghubungi dunia luar akan di batasi. tapi jangan khawatir, sekolah sudah menyediakan berbagai macam fasilitas. semua yang kalian butuhkan sudah tersedia di sini, termasuk kebutuhan untuk hiburan dan olahraga. untuk berbelanja, kalian akan menggunakan poin yang tersimpan di sistem komputer resmi sekolah-" Tsunade lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda mirip Smartphone. "- di sekolah ini, kalian bisa membeli apapun dengan poin. poin akan di bagikan perbulannya tiap tanggal satu. satu poin nilainya setara dengan satu yen. untuk bulan ini, masing-masing dari kalian telah diberi seratus ribu poin"

"se-seratus ribu poin?!" ucap Issei terkejut.

"apakah ini benar?" sambung Hinata sama terkejutnya.

"apa kalian terkejut dengan jumlahnya? sekolah ini menilai siswanya berdasarkan kepantasan, jadi-"

_**Shingggg**_

_**brakkkkk**_

semua mata membulat saat sebuah spidol meluncur cepat dan berhenti saat menghantam dinding. bahkan dapat dilihat dinding tersebut mengalami retakan yang cukup parah hingga membuat spidol tersebut menyangkut di sana.

mata Tsunade menajam dan bibirnya tersenyum layaknya seekor Iblis. melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat sebahagian besar murid yang ada dalam kelas tersebut berdidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berani-berani tidur di dalam kelasku, N-A-R-U-T-O!" ucapnya dengan penekanan di akhir katanya.

objek yang dimaksud oleh Tsunadepun, membuka matanya pelan saat mendengar namanya disebut. bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah hanya menatap bosan dan menggaruk telinganya gatal.

"ayolah, bukankah kau sudah menjelaskan hal ini sebanyak tiga kali?!"

Cetakk

perempatan urat muncul dan menghiasi jidat Tsunade saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"grrr... kau memang benar! TAPI ITU SUDAH DARI DUA TAHUN YANG LALU BODOH!"

_**Blarrrr Krakkk Krakkk**_

kali ini bukan dinding yang menjadi sasarannya, melainkan lantai dan meja yang hancur akibat tekanan energi yang dia keluarkan.

"...!"

kali ini tidak main-main, spontan saja mereka semua harus menahan diri agar tidak pingsan saat merasakan tekanan energi dari Tsunade.

'te-tekanan energi macam apa ini?!' pikir Suzune tidak percaya.

'a-astaga.. aku tidak kuat!' pikir Issei.

'cih.. me-merepotkan!' pikir sikamaru.

sedangkan yang lainnya, juga ikut mengalami hal yang sama.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

_**Brakkkk**_

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?!" dalam situasi mengerikan itu, tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu dengan keras dan berteriak panik.

matanya langsung saja terfokus kearah Tsunade yang sedang dalam mode monsternya.

_**Glukkk**_

pria dewasa yang baru saja masuk itu, tidak bisa untuk tidak meneguk ludahnya paksa saat melihat teror dari seorang wanita seksi tersebut.

"Tsu-tusnade, apa yang kau lakukan? apakah kau ingin merobohkan bangunan ini?!" tanya Pria tersebut.

namun sayang, mata itu malah langsung mengarah tejam kepadanya yang spontan membuat sang lelaki bagaikan sedang berhadapan dengan seekor singa yang sedang lapar.

namun beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Tsunade mulai tenang dan tekanan energi itupun secara perlahan juga ikut menghilang.

_**brukkkk**_

"hahhh..hahh..hahh" semua murid yang ada dalam ruang tersebut terjatuh dengan nafas yang begitu terengah-engah.

"hahhh..." menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, pandangannya lalu kembali kearah depan.

"baiklah, itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. untuk lebih jelasnya, kalian bisa membacanya sendiri kedalam buku tata tertib sekolah. untuk hari ini, cukup sampai disini dulu-"

"- DAN KAU!" sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih asik menggaruk telinganya, seakan tidak peduli dengan semua kejadian tersebut. dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Tsunade jengkel.

"datang keruanganku pulang nanti!" lanjutnya.

setelah itu, diapun pergi meninggalkan para murid yang masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan pernafasannya disusul oleh pria yang tadi sempat masuk kesana.

"hahhhh..hahh.. me-mengerikan sekali!" gumam Issei bergidik ngeri.

namun dari semua murid yang ada, hanya 3 orang yang pandangannya terfokus kepada satu orang, yaitu Suzune, Toneri, serta Shikamaru. dan yang menjadi fokus dari penghlihatan mereka, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah... Naruto Uzumaki.

mata mereka menyipit dan menajam melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu masih santai duduk di kursinya sambil menggaruk-garuk telinganya seakan semua kejadian ini tidak berpengaruh padanya.

'Uzumaki... Naruto?' pikir mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

_**09:00**_

.

jam sudah menunjukan waktunya Istrahat, maka semua muridpun mulai berbondong-bondong pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka. tapi tidak dengan pemeran utama kita, dia masih asik tidur dan terlelap kedalam mimpin.

"Naruto-senpai!"

namun sebuah teguran kembali membangunkan dirinya.

"h-hmm?" dengan malas dia mendongakan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat pemuda berambut putih yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"apa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"maaf kalau sudah mengganggu waktu tidur Senpai, tapi kalau bisa aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal"

dengan mata sayunya, Naruto mencoba untuk menimbang-nimbang ucapan dari pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Toneri itu.

'hmm.. sudalah, setidaknya membantu murid baru bukanlah hal yang sia-sia'

walau terlihat enggan, tapi Naruto tetap menegakan badannya dan menyandarkan punggung ke kursi.

"baiklah. jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

mendengar hal itu, Toneripun bergegas menarik kursi yang ada di depannya dan duduk di sana.

"ano, tadi senpai juga sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade sensei bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, bisakah Senpai memberi tahuku arti dari 'ini'?" ucap Toneri sambil menunjukan layar Smartphonenya kepada Naruto.

dilayar itu, Naruto dapat melihat sistem yang menunjukan seratus ribu poin yang dimiliki oleh Toneri.

"apa maksudmu? bukankah sudah jelas itu adalah seratus ribu poin?!"

"aku tau, tapi aku merasa semua ini aneh!" melihat layar Handphonenya, Toneri kemudian melanjutkan. "25 siswa perkelas dan 4 kelas tiap angkatan, berarti totalnya ada 300 siswa. kalau tiap siswa mendapat 100 ribu yen perbulan, berarti 360 miliar yen pertahun"

matanya lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "walau didanai oleh pemerintah, bukankah ini terlalu aneh? aku berpikir, mungkin ada maksud lain dalam penjelasan tadi"

jujur saja, Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pemuda bernama Toneri ini.

'hohh,.. tidak kusangka ada yang menyadari hal itu secepat ini' pikir Naruto.

melipat tangannya di dada, "hohh.. jadi menurutmu, hal lain apakah itu?"

Toneri berpikir, "hmm? aku rasa mungkin ini adalah sebuah tes. tapi aku masih belum mengetahui tes apa ini dan maksud dari tes itu! jadi kalau boleh, apakah Senpai bisa memberi tahuku, mengingat sempai adalah murid yang sudah menempati sekolah ini selama dua tahun"

menutup matanya sejenak, Naruto lalu tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya. "maaf saja, untuk hal seperti itu aku tidak punya wewenang untuk memberitahukannya kepada kalian" berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Toneri yang hanya bisa terdiam, Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "kalau masih penasaran, gunakanlah otak geniusmu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya" kata-kata itu menutup membicaraan mereka saat Naruto keluar dari dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

_**Koudo Ikusei, **_merupakan nama SMA yang dibangun oleh pemerintah dengan tujuan untuk menciptakan lulusan yang dapat diandalkan untuk mengantisipasi segala gangguan yang ada. dengan dibiayai langsung oleh pemerintah, tidak heran sekolah ini memiliki luas yang mungkin dapat disetarakan dengan sebuah kota kecil. bahkan untuk menampung segala fasilitasnya, harus disediakan sebuah pulau buatan di tengah kawasan danau kota Tokyo. dengan daratan seluas itu, memangnya apa saja fasilitas yang ada dalam sekolah ini? untuk urusan ajar-mengajar, sekolah ini telah menyediakan fasilitas yang super lengkap. mulai dari ruangan kelas, sarana latihan fisik, stadion olahraga, arena latihan, asrama, kantin, supermarket, minimarket, lapangan, taman, bahkan hingga sarana hiburan juga ada dalam SMA ini. belum cukup? sampai biaya hidup merekapun dijamin dengan adanya poin sebagai pengganti uang.

namun dari semua itu, tentu saja ada peraturan-peraturan dan tujuan-tujuan tertentu yang menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai salah satu sekolah paling elite yang ada di dunia. salah satunya adalah, pengembangan Ilmu spiritual yang dinamakan, _**Reatsu.**_

_**Reatsu**_, merupakan energi spiritual dalam tubuh yang memungkinkan setiap manusia bisa menggunakan kekuatan khusus. _**Reatsu**_ terbagi menjadi dua kategori berbeda yaitu :

\- Kategori pertama dinamakan _**Regular Reatsu**_! energi ini cenderung bersifat normal dan dimiliki oleh sebahagian besar manusia di dunia. Reatsu jenis ini tidaklah terlalu mencolok karena manusia yang memilikinya sama sekali tidak bisa memanipulasi kemampuan khusus dan hanya mentok pada kemampuan fisik yang cukup bagus. sederhananya, energi ini sama halnya dengan energi kehidupan yang dimiliki manusia biasa.

\- dan Kategori berikutnya adalah, _**Iregular Reatsu**_! dengan memiliki energi ini, manusia dapat memanipulasi berbagai macam kemampuan khusus yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia pada umumnya. karena itulah, manusia pemilik energi ini akan diperlakukan khusus dan akan dimasukan kedalam sekolah-sekolah yang menampung serta melatih para manusia untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya.

sedangkan dalam SMA _**Koudo Ikusei **_, tingkatan pertama para murid akan dibedakan berdasarkan tingkat dan pengontrolan _**Reatsu**_ yang mereka miliki. misalnya saja :

\- kelas 1 - A

tingkatan Reatsu harus berkisar 3000 - 3999

\- kelas 1 - B

tingkatan Reatsu harus berkisar 2000 - 2999

-kelas 1 - C

tingkatan reatsu harus berkisar 1000 -1999

-kelas 1 - D

tingkatan reatsu harus berkisar 100 - 900

sedangkan untuk perebutan peringkat kelas, sistemnya akan dirubah menjadi beberapa ujian yang akan di lakukan setiap akhir semester. intinya, tingkatan kelas dalam penaikan kelas tidak lagi terpatok pada jumblah Reatsu, melainkan kemampuan dari diri sendiri.

sekian untuk penjelasan tentang Reatsu, sekarang kita beralih ke pemeran utama kita.

saat ini Naruto sedang asik berbaring di atas atap salah satu gedung untuk menikmati tidur siangnya. hari yang cerah, awan yang indah, kedamaian, dan angin yang sejuk, sungguh suasana yang begitu diimpikan oleh Naruto.

"seperti biasa, kau selalu bermalas-malasan di tempat ini!"

namun sayang, ketenangannya terganggu oleh sebuah suara yang sepertinya berada tepat di sampingnya. membuka setengah matanya, Naruto dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam sedang menatapnya datar.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto malas.

pemuda itu berjalan menuju pembatas gedung dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sana untuk melihat pemandangan dari sekolah tersebut.

"tidak ada! aku hanya sedang bosan" mlirik sedikit kebelakang, "aku dengar kau membuat masalah lagi dengan Tsunade sensei"

Note : Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur 18 tahun dengan ciri khas rambut bermodel pantat ayam dan mata hitam kelam. memiliki sifat pendiam, dingin, namun sangat populer di kalangan para wanita. merupakan murid angkatan ke tiga dari SMA Koudo Ikusei.

Naruto menutup mata, "telingamu sunggh tajam. bahkan berita seperti itu sudah tersebar secepat ini"

kembali menatap kedepan, "bagaimanapun juga, suatu gempa bumi dadakan disertai tekanan Reatsu yang menggemparkan seisi sekolah, tentu saja bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap sepeleh"

benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. kemarahan dari seorang Tsunade Senju, bahkan mampu menggetarkan seisi sekolah.

"dari pada kau selalu membuat masalah, bukankah lebih baik kau menemaniku bertarung? setidakanya hal itu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku"

"jangan bercanda! para murid akan menertawakanku jika berani bertarung dengan murid nomor satu di sekolah ini"

Sasuke menutup mata untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya. "sudah kuduga kau pasti akan mengatakan hal itu" melirik sedikit ke belakang, diapun melanjutkan. "setidaknya kau dan aku tau, bahwa hanya kaulah murid yang bisa me-"

_**BRAKK**_

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat seseorang mendobrak pintu atap dan memanggil namanya dengan panik.

"SASUKE-SA-"

pemuda yang baru datang itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat adanya objek lain yang sedang berbaring santai di atap tersebut. menajamkan penglihatannya, diapun menyadari siapa pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"e-eghmn!" merubah posisinya menjadi tegap dan merapikan pakaiannya, pemuda berambut jabrik orange itu kembali berbicara.

"Sasuke-sama, sedang apa anda disini bersama pecundang ini?" kali ini dia berbicara dengan nada dan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu datar.

Note : Jugo, seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik dengan badan cukup kekar. berumur 18 tahun dan memiliki sifat tegas dan patuh terhadap ketuanya yaitu Sasuke. merupakan siswa kelas 3-A dari SMA _**Koudo Ikusei.**_

"sebagai ketua Osis yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh murid, reputasi anda bisa tercemar bila ketahuan bergaul dengan pecundang ini!" lanjutnya penuh dengan rasa hormat.

mendengar hal itu tak kala membuat Naruto yang sedang asik berbaring tersenyum lebar.

"hey Teme, ternyata pembantumu memiliki mulut yang cukup pedas juga yah"

_**Cetakkkk**_

perempatan urat seketika menonjol di dahi Jugo saat mendengar pria yang dia anggap sebagai orang gagal itu memanggil Ketua yang paling dia hormati dengan sebutan Teme.

"KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGIL SASUKE-SAMA DENGAN SEBUAT HINA ITU!" teriak murka jugo dengan pancaran energi yang mulai terasa tidak mengenakan. mengepalkan tangannya, dia benar-benar merasa marah sata ini.

"KAU AKAN ME-"

"Hentikan"

ucapan datar Sasuke sukses menghentikan aksi Jugo yang hendak menerjang Naruto dengan Reatsu yang terlihat sudah menyelubungi kedua lengannya.

"ta-tap Sasuke-sama, dia su-"

"apa kau ingin menentangku?" pertanyaan disertai dengan lirikan tajam itu seketika membuat Jugo terdiam. aurah membunuh yang sempat dia keluarkan, sekarang telah menghilang menyisahkan ekspresi terkejut dengan sebulir keringat dingin yang meluncur di pelipisnya.

"ti-tidak" jawabnya sendu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dikepal erat. wajahnya menunduk tidak sanggup untuk melihat tatapan tajam dari ketuanya itu.

"hahh.." menghela nafas Sejenak, Sasuke kembali berbicara. "jadi, ada apa sehingga kau terburu-buru ingin menemuiku?"

Jugo tersentak saat mendengar hal itu. dia baru teringat akan alasannya datang ketempat ini.

"benar juga! Sasuke-sama, anda harus cepat karena kalau tidak, se-"

_**BLARRRRRR**_

ucapan jugo terhenti saat sebuah ledakan cukup besar terjadi tepat di bawah gedung tempat mereka berada.

dengan cepat Jugo berlari dan melihat kebawah gedung. tepat di hadapan gedung tersebut, terdapat sebuah lapangan cukup besar yang dipenuhi oleh gerombolan siswa yang terlihat sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. terlihat pula kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi tepat di tengah gerombolan itu.

Sasukepun ikut menatap kebawah karena penasaran dengan seuara ledakan tersebut. hanya Naruto yang tampak tidak perduli dengan semua itu dan masih asik berbaring dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya.

"gawat, dia sudah melakukannya!" ucap kesal Jugo.

mata Sasuke menyipit saat merasakan adanya tekanan Reatsu gelap yang berasal dari kepulan asap di bawah sana.

'gegelapan ini?!'

.

_**[Lapangan sekolah tempat ledakan terjadi]**_

.

_**BLARRRRR**_

ledakan cukup besar terjadi hingga membuat beberapa murid yang berada di tempat tersebut terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah dan menutup matanya akibat banyaknya debu yang berterbangan.

tidak lama, akhirnya asap menghilang dan memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di sana. terlihat di tengah kerumunan tersebut, terdapat dua sosok berbeda gender yang saling berhadapan. yang satu adalah seorang wanita berambut merah Crimson, dan yang satunya adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh ynag dipenuhi oleh tato hitam dan aurah gelap yang terus mengeluar dari tubuhnya.

perempuan berambut merah itu menatap tajam sosok lelaki dihadapannya. matanya menyipit dan postur tubuhnya terlihat dalam posisi sedang bersiaga untuk menerima serangan.

"hehehehe... memaksaku untuk melepaskan segel kutukan tingkat satu, ternyata kau cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang murid baru!" ucap pemudah aneh itu sambil terkekeh dan mengeluarkan lidahnya panjang.

"cih.. dan untuk ukuran seorang senpai, kelakukanmu sungguh sangat menjijikan!" balas gadis tersebut dengan ekspresi jijik yang tertampang di wajahnya.

"hohh?" menyeringai lebar, lelaki itu langsung saja melesat cepat kearah sang wanita.

cepat, sangat cepat! kedua matanya melebar saat ia tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan dari sempainya itu. dan tidak lama...

_**Grebb**_

"ughh!"

sang wanita meringis pelan ketika tangan kasar milik pria itu menggengam erat lehernya dan mengangkatnya keatas bagaikan sebuah tongkat yang sangat ringan.

"khukhukhu... kau cukup kasar rupanya, tapi itulah yang membuatku semakin hergairah.. khukhu!" ucapnya sembari menatap kearah dada jumbo dari wanita tersebut.

"UWOOO!"

para penontom berteriak semangat saat melihat kejadian tersebut. wanita itu melirik kesegala arah, berharap agar ada yang mau menolongnya. namun sayang, matanya hanya bisa menangkap segerombolan murid yang hanya menatap semangat semua penyiksaan ini.

'ughh! sudah kuduga, aku memang membenci sekolah ini!'

_**Degg**_

"..."

entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja keheningan terjadi diseluruh area pertarungan tersebut. bahkan lelaki yang menjadi penyebab semua kekacauan itu, juga ikut terdiam dengan sebulir keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. badannya kaku, senyuman yang sedari tadi dia tunjukan sudah hilang, dan matanya hanya bisa terpaku keatas untuk melihat wanita yang sedang dia permalukan.

"a-ap yang~"

_**Dhuakkkk**_!

"Choughhhh!"

darah seger seketika dimuntahkan oleh sang pemuda saat sebuah tendangan lurus mengenai telak perutnya.

_**Srettttt**_

pemuda itu terseret sejauh lima meter kebelakang, dan berhenti tepat di sana.

"uhug, uhug!" dirinya terbatuk dan mencoba untuk menormalkan pernapasannya.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

langkah demi langkah disertai dengan energi merah pekat, membuat para penonton berdidik ngeri dan mundur kebelakang. hanya beberapa murid saja yang terlihat biasa saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"cihh!" mendecih kesal, si pria menengok kedepan untuk melihat wanita yang sempat dia permalukan, berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan energi merah pekat yang terus saja mengeluar dari tubuhnya. kepalanya menunduk sehingga ekpresi wajahnya terhalang oleh bayangan rambutnya sendiri.

"kurang ajar!" mengumpat kesal, diapun berdiri dan membersihkan bekas darah yang menempel di pipi. ekpresinya mengeras tanda bahwa dia sedang dalam keadaan marah.

"dasar jalang, beraninya kau menyerangku seperti itu!" ucapnya marah.

walaupun dia bisa merasakan adanya peningkatan Reatsu yang cukup besar dari diri wanita tersebut, tapi egonya tetap memaksa untuk tidak mau kalah.

_**Slashhhhh**_

dan benar saja, tato hitam yang ada pada sebahagian tubuhnya, mulai melebar bagaikan lukisan hidup. Reatsu yang begitu gelap, meningkat dan mengeluar pesat dari diri si pria.

"tidak akan kumaafkan!" setelah mengatakan itu, ia menunduk sedikit dan membuat ancang-ancang untuk maju.

sedangkan sang wanita, dia terus berjalan tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. namun tiba-tiba dia menggerakan tangannya kesamping, lalu munculah lingkaran sihir berlogo Naga dan berwarna Crimson di sana. setelah itu, sebuah pedang panjang dengan beberapa ukiran Naga keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan masuk dalam genggaman si wanita.

melihat hal tersebut, si pemuda tampak tidak gentar dan memperkuat kuda-kudanya.

"jangan harap... kau bisa lari dariku!"

_**Shinggg**_

dengan kecepatan yang jauh melebihi manusia normal, dia maju menerjang kearah si wanita. dan saat jaraknya mulai dekat, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam muncul di lengan telapak tangan kanannya...

"rasakan ini..."

_**Black Hole**_

bersamaan dengan itu, si wanita juga ikut mengangkat pedangnya keatas, dan mengambil pose dimana prajurit yang hendak ingin menusuk lawnnnya.

"lenyaplah dalam kilauan petir...

_**Thunder Emperor**_

_**BLARRRRRR**_

ledakan cukup dahsyat mengguncang seisi arena pertarungan. bahkan asapnya juga ikut memenuhi seluruh arena hingga membuat beberapa penonton terjungkal kebelekang karena tidak kuat menahan dampak dari kedua serangan menengerikan tersebut.

asap mengepul hebat sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. tapi saat asap itu menghilang, yang ada hanyalah tatapan tidak percaya yang di keluarkan oleh para penonton. bahkn bagi kedua murid pemiliki jururs itu, hanya bisa melototkan matanya dan rahangnya sedikit turun kebawah.

bagaimana tidak! kedua serangan yang bahkan mampu mengguncang seisi arena pertarungan, hanya di tahan dengan tangan kosong!

benar, tangan kosong! dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah...

"Ka-Kaicho?!" ucapan si pria menjelaskan semua.

"jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" ucapan dingin yang begitu menusuk seketika membuat nyali si pemilik tato menciut hingga keringat dingin mulai mengeluar dari tubuhnya.

dengan cepat dia menarik lengannya dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"go-gomenasai!"

"bu-bukankah itu Sasuke-sama?"

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke-sama!"

"wahh, kerennya!"

"dia bisa menahan kedua serangan itu hanya dengan tangan kosong? huhh.. manusia yang di anugrahi bakat memang berbeda!"

bahkan para penontonpun, juga ikut berbisik-bisik dengan berbagai komentar yang beda-beda. yahhh... walaupun hal itu terdengar begitu Mainstream.

pelaku yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu tidak merespon dan menatap datar kearah si pria. setelah itu, dia juga menoleh kearah wanita yang masih menggenggam erat pedangnya.

bukan tanpa alasan wanita itu menatap tajam Sasuke. dia ingat beberapa detik yang lalu dirinya sudah mengeluarkan tekhnik yang dapat digolongkan dalam kategori B, tapi tekhnik itu malah ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan. benar, hanya dengan satu tangan! ditambah lagi _**Sword Dragon **_miliknya juga ikut digenggam bagai sebuah tongkat bayi. sungguh, hal itu menginjak harga dirinya sebagai wanita yang disebut salah satu generasi paling Genius dalam abad ini.

"siapa kau?" ucapan datar nan tajam itu di lontarkan oleh sang wanita.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya bertanda bahwa dia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis ini.

'mendengar ucapannya, jelas bahwa dia adlaah murid baru'

"kurang ajar, beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada~"

"diamlah!"

nyali dari pria tadi kembaki ciut saat Sasuke membentaknya dengan begitu dingin.

"mendengar kau tidak mengenalku, itu berarti kau adalah murid baru bukan?" pertanyaan itu di jawab anggukan oleh si gadis.

"kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, murid angkatan ke tiga dari kelas tiga 'A', dan juga merupakan ketua Osis dari sekolah ini"

mendengar hal itu, tentu saja si wanita terkejut dan segera menghilangkan pedangnya, tapi tentu tidak dengan ekspresi datar miliknya. kalau tidak salah ingat, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai sistem keamanan dan politik di negara Jepang ini. jujur saja, dia cukup terkejut bisa menemukan keturunan dari keluarga besar itu di sekolah busuk ini.

"jadi kau adalah ketua Osis di sekolah ini? sepertinya kau kurang becus untuk mengatur bawahanmu itu!" sungguh ucapan pedas yang kembali memancing emosi dari pria yang sempat menjadi lawannya tadi. namun tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk memberi sinyal bahwa dia tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa.

"aku mengerti, aku pastikan kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi... Jugo!"

_**Shinggg**_

"Ha'i!"

secara mengejutkan, seorang pria yang kita ketahui bernama Jugo, muncul di samping Sasuke untuk memenuhi panggilan dari ketuanya itu. dan tentu saja hal tersebut kembali menarik perhatian dari si wanita.

'telerportasi tanpa lingkaran sihir? siapa pemuda ini?' pikirnya.

"bawa Sakon ke ruangan Osis" tanpa berbicara lebih, Jugo menarik pria yang ternyata bernama Sakon untuk berdiri. setelah itu, merekapun menghilang bersama tanpa ada lingkaran sihir maupun hal lain yang kembali membuat si gadis terkejut.

setelah mereka pergi, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wanita di hadapannya itu.

"dan untukmu...?"

"Erza Scarlet, anak pertama dari King Artur dari keluarga bangsawan _**Scarlet**_!" ucap si wanita memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit nada sombong di dalamnya.

mendengar nama tersebut, tentu saja para penonton dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

bisikan-demi bisikan mulai dilontarkan oleh murid yang masih berada di dalam kawasan area itu.

walau bagaimanapun juga, keluarga _Scarlet_ merupakan salah satu dari empat bangsawan yang menguasai industri dan ekonomi tertinggi di seluruh Negara Jepang ini. bahkan ayahnya yang dijuluki sebagai _The Greet King_ Artur, merupakan salah satu pahlawan yang menjadi pemimpin tertinggi dari tanah matahari terbit ini.

"begitu yah" menutup mata, Sasuke lalu berbalik dari berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Erza yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah bengong.

namun sebelum Sasuke berjalan lebih jauh, dia terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"di jam makan siang, aku menantikan kehadiranmu di ruangan Osis, Scarlet-san" ucapanya sebelum masuk kedalam gedung kelas.

tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, jauh di atas gedung berlantai tiga itu, terdaoay seorang pria berambut pirang yang kita ketahui bersama adalam Naruto.

terlihat saat ini dia sedang menatap kebawah dengan tangan kanan yang menopang pipi dengan malas dan menjadikan pagar beton pendek pembatas gedung sebagai tumpuannya.

"huhh... dasar tukang pamer" gumam Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya dari gadis yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya semula sambil diam mematung.

"hmmm? anak dari si tua bangka Artur yah? huhhh... kakek tua itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan mengirim anak berbodi montok itu untuk masuk kedalam sekolah ini. yahhh, aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal seperti masa lalu!" gumam malas Naruto lalu bangkit dari acara menguntitnya, dan kembali merebahkan diri ditempat sebelumnya dia berbaring.

"ahhhhh... bersantai di siang hari memang paling nikmat!" ucapnya semangat tanpa menghiraukan cahaya matari yang begitu terik. namun anehnya, cahaya itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyinari Naruto sehingga tampak adanya bayangan sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya tidak terpapar oleh sinar matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Untuk menyembunyikan bakat dan kemampuan, dibutuhkan bakat dan kemampuan pula"**

**.**

**La Rochefoucauld, : "Refleksi ; atau kalimat dan peribahasa moral"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~T~B~C~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**halooo guyss... hmmm? mungkin banyak yang bertanya kenapa saya malah membuat fic baru dari pada fokus terhadap Fic lama?**

**mungkin saya akan menjawab bahwa perbandingan cerita antara fic lama dan fic ini, mungkin sedikit jauh berbeda. presntasi untuk fic lama dalam menyelesaikan ceritanya, jauh lebih susah dibandingkan dengan fic ini yang notabanenya memiliki alur yang hampir sama dengan anime **_**CLASROOM NO ELITE, **_**namun tentu saja dengan berbagai macam bumbu yang berbeda. yahhh, bisa dibilang fic ini adalah pengganti kalau saja fic lama tidak bisa dilanjutkan..**

**jadi seperti biasa, mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**saya kira itu saja... byyyy!**


	2. Chapter 2

~_Ragnarok_~

.

_Kisah ini dimulai sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, saat para dewa mengadakan konferensi untuk menentukan nasib dari kaum manusia. Dalam pertemuan tersebut, mereka telah memutuskan untuk memusnahkan kaum Adam karena terlalu banyak merusak alam dan selalu melakukan peperangan yang mengotori dunia. Bagi mereka, manusia adalah kegagalan dari sang pencipta yang hanya bisa merusak dan mementikangkan ketamakannya semata. Namum dari semua Dewa yang menyetujui hal itu, terdapat satu kaum yang menentang keras keputusan tersebut, dan kaum itu dinamakan kaum [Demi God] atau biasa disebut dengan sebutan, Valkyrie._

_Dari semua Dewa, hanya kaum Valkyrie lah yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan manusia. Sejak manusia lahir, mereka telah ditugaskan untuk menjadi penjaga dan pengasih dari manusia tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya ikatan persaudaraan secara tidak sengaja telah terjalin antara kedua kaum itu. karena itulah mereka semua menentang keputusan para Dewa untuk memusnahkan kaum manusia. Tapi tentu saja keputusan bangsa Valkyrie yang sejatinya hanyalah makhluk setengah Dewa, tidak akan mampu menentang keputusan para Dewa. Tidak kehabisan akal, Valkyrie memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara terakhir dengan memakai peraturan Dewa yang tertera pada konstitusi Valhalla._

_Berdasarkan undang-undang no.62 yang dijelaskan pada paragraf ke 15 tentang klausa spesial, menjelaskan bahwa :_

_[Jika kedua belah pihak memiliki perbedaan pendapat dalam sistem hari akhir, maka sebuah pertarungan 1 lawan 1 antara Manusia dan Dewa wajib dilaksanakan untuk menguji kepantasan kaum manusia]_

_Secara sederhana, sebuah duel harus dilakukan agar manusia dapat merubah kepitusan Dewa._

_Secara logika, mana mungkin manusia bisa melawan Dewa yang sejak lahir telah diberkati oleh kekuatan mutlak serta pengalaman perang yang jauh lebih parah dari bayangan manusia itu sendiri. Karena itulah banyak Dewa yang menertawakan isi perjanjian dan keberanian bangsa Valkyrie. Namun karena peraturan itu __masih masuk dalam konstusi Vlahalla yang bahkan para Dewapun tidak bisa mengubahnya, akhirnya keputusan itu diterima dan... Pertarunganpun dilakukan!_

_Dalam pertarungan ini, kedua belah pihak harus mengumpulkan 12 petarung terbaik mereka untuk di adu dalam pertarungan 1 lawan 1. Peraturan dari pertandingan ini cukup sederhana, yaitu bertarung sampai mati. Kemenangan akan ditentukan dengan habisnya ke 12 prajurit dari salah satu sisi._

_Dalam pertarungan tersebut, hampir semua makhluk berpikir bahwa mustahil bagi manusia untuk mengalahkan para Dewa. Tapi anggapan itu seketika sirna saat tanpa diduga para peserta manusia yang terpilih berhasil memojokan setiap Dewa yang mereka hadapi. Walau demikian, tentu saja keajaiban itu bukanlah berasal dari kemampuan individu dari manusia itu sendiri, namun mereka diberi senjata dari tubuh bangsa Valkyrie untuk bisa melawan para Dewa. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, manusia tidak mungkin mengalahlan Dewa bila hanya berbekal pada tekat dan kekuatan murni yang mereka miliki._

_Pemikiran seketika terbagi dua antara ketidak percayaan dan ketakjupan terhadap manusia yang bisa menyudutkan Dewa. Mereka sempat merasa takut jika kaum mereka berhasil ditaklulan oleh makhluk yang selalu berada di bawah mereka. Namun pemikiran itu berubah dalam sekejap saat para petarung dari sisi Dewa membalikan keadaan._

_Dari ke 12 Dewa, belum ada satupun Dewa yang berhasil di kalahkan oleh pertarung manusia. Dan dari ke 12 petarung manusia, 11 petarung telah di kalahkan dan hanya menyisakan 1 orang manusia. Walau berkali-kali mereka berhasil menyudutkan Dewa dan bahkan hampir mengalahkan mereka, tapi pada akhirnya Dewa berhasil membalikan keadaan dan menghabisi hampir semua petarung manusia. Sebenarnya dari awal hal itu sudah dapat diprediksi, soalnya yang menjadi lawan bangsa manusia adalah ke 12 Dewa terkuat yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah._

_Kebanggan para Dewa secara perlahan mulai kembali dan memanasi arena pertarungan. Sedangkan bagi kaum Valkyrie dan manusia, hanya bisa terkubur dalam keputus asaan._

_Tidak ada lagi harapan_

_Inilah akhir dari perjuangan kita_

_Sejak awal, memang mustahil bagi manusia untuk mengalahkan Dewa_

_Berbagai macam pikiran pesimis telah menggrogoti kepala kedua kaum tersebut. Namun disaat semuanya masih terkubur dalam rasa keputus asaan, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang hingga berhasil mengagetkan mereka semua. Bunga yang entah datang dari mana mulai berterbangan dan menghiasi arena Valhalla. Semuanya terdiam membeku, tidak ada yang tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Bahkan para Dewa hanya bisa menyipitkan ke dua bola mata mereka saat merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan._

_Secara perlahan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan mulai berputar dan membentuk pusaran angin kecil di tengah arena. Dan tidak lama, semua itu menghilang dan memunculkan sesosok pria berambut pirang panjang yang hanya berdiri diam di sana. Semua makhluk terpaku, tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata saat melihat hal tersebut. Namun semua berakhir saat sosok itu berbicara..._

_Aku yang akan maju sebagai perwakilan manusia. _

_Ucapan sedingin es itu seketika menghebohkan sesisi arena pertarungan. Tidak ada yang tau dari mana dirinya muncul, bahkan nama dan statusnya sama sekali tidak tercantum dalam arsip kelahiran dan kehidupan manusia. Bangsa Valkire pun ikut bingung karena mereka tidak pernah mengingat bahwa pemuda ini adalah petarung yang karena keangkuhan yang dimiliki Oleh para Dewa, akhirnya dia hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Bahkan kaum manusia dan Valkyriepun masih tetap dalam keterpurukan karena sudah terlalu banyak kalah dalam pertarungan ini, jadi kedatangan sosok tersebut sama sekali tidak mengubah fakta bahwa manusia telah berada di ujung kehancuran. Semuanya putus asa!_

_Lalu dalam kegaduhan itu, pertandinganpun dilanjutkan, dan dalam sekejab... Semua penonton hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah._

_Satu demi satu, cepat maupun lambat, ketidak masuk akalan terus terjadi di hadapan mereka. Dalam hitungan detik,salah satu Dewa terkuat yang dimiliki oleh langit, ditundukan begitu saja tanpa bisa membalas sedikitpun. Hal itu sangat mengejutkan sekaligus tidak dapat dipercaya. Tanpa senjata dari para Valkyrie, sosok itu Hanya mengucapkan satu kata!_

_Bersujut!_

_Hanya dengan satu kata, Dewa yang melambangkan kehancuran itu langsung bersujud tak berdaya di hadapan sosok tersebut. Melihat apa yang terjadi, secercah harapan mulai kembali muncul dibenak kaum manusia dan ketakutan mulai menggrogoti jiwa para Dewa._

_Tidak hanya satu, namun ke 12 Dewa yang menjadi penyangga terkuat langit berhasil ditundukan hanya dengan satu kata yang sama, sekaligus menjadi pertanda kemenangan bagi pihak manusia. Akhirnya, keputusanpun berhasil dirubah dengan memberikan manusia 10 ribu tahun kesempatan lagi untuk hidup_. _Namun setelah semua kejadian itu, sang pahlawan yang berhasil mengalahkan ke 12 Dewa tersebut tiba-tiba saja hilang entah kemana dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi._

_._

"Hmm... Kisah yang cukup menarik, aku yakin pengarangnya adalah seorang penulis dengan imajinasi setinggi langit"

Tap

Setelah asik membaca, ia lalu menutup buku yang memiliki judul 'Ragnarok' tersebut. Melihat sekeliling, mata violetnya hanya bisa melihat ribuan pasang buku yang tertata rapi dalam lemari yang berjejer membentuk labirin kecil.

Sosok ini dapat diidentifikasi sebagai seorang wanita remaja. Rambut berwarna hitam legam dengan sisi bagian kanannya yang dikepang tunggal. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Suzune Horikita. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada diperpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari beberapa buku menarik, dan iapun berhasil menemukan sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Ragnarok'. Setelah beberapa jam dia membaca, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa buku ini adalah karangan yang penuh akan ketidak masuk akalan. Ayolah, siapa orang bodoh yang mau percaya dengan kisah manusia melawan Dewa? Dan walaupun kisah ini nyata, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia dapat menundukan Dewa hanya dengan perkataannya. Itulah kenapa dia hanya menyimpulkan bahwa kisah ini adalah hasil karangan dari seorang pemimpi dengan imajinasi diluar akal sehat.

"Tapi, kenapa nama pengarangnya tidak tercantum?"

Berkali-kali dia membolak-balikan buku, tapi tetap saja Suzune tidak bisa menemukan nama pengarang dari buku kuno ini.

"Huhh, terseralah. Lagipula buku ini terlihat sudah cukup lusuh dan kusam, mungkin nama pengarangnya telah terhapus oleh zaman" gumamnya sambil meletakan kembali buku tersebut ke tempatnya.

Melihat arloji yang ada di lengannya...

'Dua jam terlewat hanya untuk membaca sebuah karangan? Sejak kapan aku memiliki hobi aneh ini? Huhhh, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas' pikirnya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempatnya berada tadi dan ikut mengambil buku yang sempat dibaca oleh Suzune. Sosok itu membukanya dan mulai membaca lembar demi lembar. Lalu dengan senyuman anehnya, dia bergumam...

"Hehh, kisah yang menarik. Tapi sayangnya sebahagian besar dari peristiwa ini tidak dicantumkan"

Matanya kemudian melirik kearah pintu yang dimana tempat Suzune keluar tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, Dari ribuan buku yang ada dalam perpustakaan ini, dia berhasil menemukan buku yang seharusnya tidak dapat ditemukan oleh manusia biasa. Hmm? Mungkinkah dia memiliki darah keturunan dari 'Mereka'?"

Tap

'sudalah... Walaupun benar, tetap saja semua itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa' pikirnya.

Setelah munutup dan mengembalikan buku tersebut, ia lalu berjalan dan ikut keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**banyak Typo, dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Siapa bilang bakat itu omong kosong? apakah kalian tau arti dan makna dari 'bakat' itu? kalau kalian tidak bisa memahaminya, maka aku akan menunjukan, bagaimana arti dari yang namanya bakat itu. kalian sudah mendengarnya bukan? jadi diamlah, dan jangan berbicara omong kosong!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"apa itu kejahatan?"**

**"adalah segala hal yang bermula dari kelemahan!"**

**F.W. Nietzsche, "Sang Antikristus"**

**.**

**********CLASROOM NO ELITE***********

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_**[Gate]... **__Adalah sebuah gerbang yang menghubungkan antara dunia ini dengan dunia lain. Tapi walau disebut demikian, gerbang dunia lain yang dimaksud tidaklah sama seperti 'Dunia fantasi' atau semacamnya. Kalau bisa digambarkan, mungkin Gate lebih mirip dengan kandang bagi para... __**Monster.**_

_dahulu kala jauh sebelum manusia memasuki masa modrn, sebuah fenomena aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menggemparkan seluruh belahan dunia. Fenomena ini muncul dengan bentuk sebuah pusaran dimensi akternative yang saat ini sering disebut dengan sebutan __**Gate**__. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, gerbang dimensi tersebut ternyata merupakan sarang bagi berbagai macam jenis monster dengan ukuran maupun kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Karena hal itulah kehidupan manusia hampir menuju ke arah kepunahan._

_Namun sebuah keajaiban terjadi, fenomena ini ternyata juga ikut mengubah siklus hidup manusia dengan sangat drastis. Manusia yang dulunya tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa selain akal dan pikiran, tiba-tiba saja mendapat anugrah yang tidak disangka-sangka. Anugra itu berupa sebuah energi yang tertanam dalam diri setiap manusia dan memungkinkan mereka untuk menggunakan berbagai macam kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Secara sederhana, kemampuan tersebut dinamakan __**Reatsu. **__Sejak saat itu, kejayaan bangsa manusiapun dimulai._

_Waktu mulai berlalu, dan akhirnya manusia berhasil menemukan berbagai macam hal. Dengan berbekal kekuatan yang mereka miliki, sebuah kelompok yang dinamakan pemburu mulai menyelidiki setiap Gate yang muncul. Dari sana mereka berhasil mendapat informasi yang sangat berguna. Dalam setiap Gate, memiliki bentuk ruangan yang berbeda-beda. Di dalam sana juga terdapat monster dengan jenis dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda pula. ada yang lemah, cukup kuat, hingga yang sangat kuat sampai harus memaksa manusia membuat kelompok besar untuk menghadapinya. Selain itu, mereka juga mengetahui bahwa dengan mengalahkan monster terkuat yang ada di ujung ruangan dalam Gate, maka Gate akan secara otomotis tertutup. _

_Tapi tentu saja disetiap ada sisi negative, pastlah ada juga sisi positifnya. Secara mengejutkan, setiap monster yang berhasil para pemburu kalahkan maka akan muncul berbagai macam jenis batu atau material yang dapat diubah menjadi senjata. Kualitas dari Batu maupun material itu akan semakin tinggi nilainya tergantung dari seberapa kuat monster yang berhasil di bunuh. Selain itu, disetiap dinding ruangan yang terdapat di dalam Gate juga memiliki material atau permata yang sangat berguna untuk keperluan senjata maupun perlengkapan lainnya._

_Zaman terus berganti hingga tibalah saatnya berbagai macam penemuan berhasil diciptakan oleh manusia, dan salah satunya adalah alat untuk mengukur tingkat kesulitan Gate dan tingkat Reatsu dari setiap manusia. Namun semaju apapun zaman dan sepintar apapun manusia, tetap saja pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mampu untuk memecahkan sebab dari kemunculan Gate tersebut. Hingga sampai saat ini, semua itu masih menjadi misteri._

_Dalam rangka untuk menjaga dan mengasah kemampuan para pemilik Reatsu, pemerintah akhirnya membuat sekolah khusus untuk para manusia yang memiliki jenis __**Irregular Reatsu **__untuk dilatih agar mampu meningkatkan kemampuan individual masing-masing._

_._

"Seluruh negara memiliki sekolah khusus untuk mengembangkan Reatsu, dan salah satunya adalah SMA Koudo Ikusei yang saat ini kalian tempati"

Selesai bercerita, wanita dengan adanya tanda biru di dahinya itu menatap sangar ke seluruh siswa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nahh, itulah sejarah pertama kali munculnya Gate dan Reatsu. Sampai disini ada yang mau bertanya?"

"..."

Tidak ada yang bersuara, hampir semua siswa terlihat gugup saat melihat tatapan sangar dari wali kelasnya. Tapi tunggu dulu! Dengan ganas, mata itu langsung tertuju kearah seorang siswa yang sedang asik mengupil tanpa menghiraukan dirinya.

Cetakk

Perempatan urat seketika menghiasi dahi putihnya.

'dasar anak kurang ajar!' pikirnya kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba bibirnya melengkung lebar hingga menampilkan senyuman Iblis yang membuat hampir semua murid yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut berdidik ngeri.

'khukhu... Lihat saja, akan kupermalukan kau kali ini!'

"Na~"

Tengg Tengg Tengg

Namun sayang, semua rencana itu terpaksa harus dihilangkan saat suara bel pertanda jam istrahat berbunyi.

"Cihhh..." Dengan kesal guru yang kita ketahui bernama Tsunade itu mendecih karena tidak dapat mempermalukan makhluk berambut kuning incarannya.

"Untuk pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini"

Mengemasi barangnya, Tsunade lalu berdiri dan berjalan untuk keluar kelas. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Naruto, tapi lirikannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh pemuda tersebut.

'ckk... Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti itu bocah!?'

Srettt brakkk

"Hufffff... Kukira aku akan mati tadi" helahan nafas legah dikeluarkan oleh Issei saat melihat Tsunade sudah keluar dari ruangan kelas.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, Tapi aku setuju denganmu" balas Sikamaru. Lalu matanya sedikit melirik kebelakang. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hey Sikamaru, apa kau mau ke kantin?"

Ajakan Issei menyadarkan lamunan Sikamaru.

"Baiklah, Lagipula aku juga lapar"

"Bolekah aku ikut?" Ucap seorang murid tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm, Toneri-san bukan? Tentu saja! Semakin banyak orang maka semakin bagus" balas Issei dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mengajaknya juga?"

Semua mata beralih kebelakang yang dimana tempat pemeran utama kita berada.

"Hmmm? Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya" dengan itu, mereka bertigapun menghampiri Naruto.

"Ano senpai..."

Pemuda yang dimaksud menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Pandangannya sedikit menyepit saat mengetahui siapa yang memangggilnya.

'si mesum, si malas dan si pintar? Khehh, Takdir yang menyedihkan!' pikirnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Etoo.. kami ingin pergi ke kantin, apakah senpai mau ikut?"

Menaikan satu alisnya, Naruto cukup tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"Hmm? Boleh saja, tapi sayangnya harus kutolak. Masalahnya~"

Brakkkk

"Naruto-kunnnnnnn!"

Kekagetan seketika melanda sesisi kelas saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras dengan munculnya sesosok wanita yang berteriak senang memanggil nama Naruto.

Plakkk

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pusing...

'huhh... Dari mereka semua, kenapa harus dia yang datang sihh?! Dan juga, apa-apaan kemunculan yang super mencolok itu?'

Berbeda dengan Naruto, sebahagian besar murid yang ada dalam ruangan malah melebarkan mata shok saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Bu-bukankah itu Mei-senpai?"

"Serius? Mei Nakumi yang itu kan?!"

Toneri dan Shikamaru yang melihat kedatangan wanita bernama Mei tersebut juga ikut terkejut walau tidak seheboh yang lainnya. Untuk Issei... Hmm? Yang pasti, saat ini mulutnya sedang menganga lebar dengan sejuta pemikiran nista memenuhi otak mesumnya.

"Mei Nakumi? Bukankah dia murid kelas 3 yang masuk dalam jejeran 7 murid yang katanya memiliki bakat Ilahi?" Gumam Toneri.

"Ehhh! Tujuh murid dengan bakat Ilahi? Sebutan macam apa itu?" Tanya Issei setelah tersadar dari hayalan yang aku jamin kalian tidak akan mau untuk mendengarnya.

"_**[The Saven Cho] **_adalah sekelompok murid yang digolongkan dalam Tujuh bakat Ilahi. Berdasarkan aturan pemerintah, ke tujuh bakat itu dipilih berdasarkan seleksi individual dalam rangka menentukan bakat terbaik yang ada dalam suatu Negara. Setiap negara memiliki masing-masing Tujuh murid yang mendapat gelar tersebut, dan Mei Nakumi adalah salah satu dari ke Tujuh murid dengan bakat Ilahi yang ada di Jepang. Program ini mulai dilakukan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu untuk mencari generasi muda dengan bakat terbaik. Saking berharganya, dikatakan mereka memiliki otoritas tertinggi yang bahkan hampir menyamai kedudukan Kepala Sekolah!" Jawab Toneri

"Seriusan?! Sampai seperti itu?" Issei sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Kumpulan murid yang mempunyai otoritas menyamai kepala sekolah? Lelucon macam apa ini! Dan yang terpenting lagi, kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya?

Di sisi lain Sepasang mata silver menerawang jauh ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Dan tatapan polosnya berhenti tepat kearah pemeran utama kita.

"Yatttaa, kahirnya ketemu!" Ucapnya riang dan segera bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Disetiap langkah yang dia ambil, selalu saja dibarengi dengan tatapan kekaguman dari para murid yang ada. Ahhhhh? Mungkin ada juga yang sedikit berlebihan...

"He-hey lihat, dia kemari. Aku rasa dia ingin bertemu denganku" bisik Issei dengan ekspresi wajah yang super menjijikan.

"Berhentilah bermimpi dan hilangkan ekspresi menjijikanmu itu! Apa kau tidak dengar dia tadi menyebut nama 'Naruto' dengan tambahan '-kun' di akhirannya?" Tepis malas Shikamaru. Dan benar saja, Mei melewati mereka begitu saja dan berhenti tepat di samping bangku Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun masih di sini?"

Blushhhhh

Wajah Issei seketika memanas saat mendengar Mei berbicara.

'hahhh... Betapa merdunya! Pasti akan sangat nikmat jika di~'

Dhuakkkk

Brukkkk

Suara gaduh tiba-tiba terdengar hingga menarik perhatian Mei dan Naruto untuk melihat ke asal suara.

"Maaf, itu salahku. Selahkan dilanjutkan" jawab Shikamaru dengan tampang tak bersalah. sedikit bingung, namun akhirnya mereka berdua tidak peduli dan mengabaikannya.

Berbeda dengan mereka, Sebulir keringat malah mengaliri pelipis Toneri dan semua murid yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hey, Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?"

"Tidak! Terkadang makhluk bejat ini harus dibuat sadar akan betapa menjijikan dirinya itu"

Dan dalam kesendirian, terdapat sesosok makhluk yang sedang terkapar di lantai dengan kepala yang masuk kedalam tehel.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, bisakah kau berhenti menariku? Lihatlah, para murid sedang memperhatikan kita" ucap Naruto malas.

"Aku tidak peduli! Karena Naruto-kun kita malah terlambat" balas Mei

"Hahhh... Terserahlahh"

Terlihat saat ini Naruto dan Mei sedang berjalan bersama di sebuah koridor sekolah. Ratusan pasang mata menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Itu sih wajar saja, walau bagaimanapun juga melihat seorang siswi yang mendapat predikat sebagai wanita terhebat seantero sekolah mau berjalan dan menggenggam tangan seorang pecundang, adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihatnya. Namun karena hal inilah yang membuat Naruto di cap sebagai pecundang oleh hampir semua murid yang ada.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Mai berjalan, terdapat dua orang siswi yang sedang duduk dan berbincang di salah satu bangku taman. Sedang asik berbincang, salah satu dari mereka malah mengalihkan pandangan dan ikut melihat kearah Naruto dan Mai yang sedang berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan. Ekpresinya mengeras dan tampak adanya rasa jijik di sana. Untuk wanita yang satunya, dia cukup bingung saat Melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu.

"Hey, ada apa?" Diapun bertanya karena penasaran

"Lihatlah di sana!"

Mengikuti arahan teman barunya, ia berhasil menemukan sepasang muda mudi yang sedang berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Ahh, lebih tepatnya si wanitalah yang menggengam tangan si lelaki dan menariknya.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanyanya masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa! Kau tidak tau?" Hanya gelengan yang menjawab kekagetan itu.

"Ahhh.. Aku lupa kalau kau baru masuk kesekolah ini. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan"

"Apa kau melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu?" Dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, atau lebih dekenal dengan sebutan 'si pecundang'!"

"Si pecundang?"

"Benar! Dia adalah murid dengan prestasi terburuk dalam sejarah sekolah. Ia sudah ketinggalan kelas sebanyak 2 kali, selalu mendapat nilai nol dalam setiap pelajaran, sering sekali membolos, tidak pernah ikut dalam latih tanding antar kelas maupun kejuaraan festival yang diadakan tiap tahun. Bahkan dia juga tidak mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas. Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling parah adalah tingkat reatsu yang dia miliki bahkan tidak mencapai standar kelas 1-D"

siswi yang kita asumsikan adalah seorang murid baru itu cukup terkejut mendengar kenyataan tersebut.

"Sampai Separah itu? Tapi, bukankah itu sedikit aneh. Dilihat dari tingkat reatsu yang bahkan tidak masuk dalam standar kelas D-1, seharusnya dia tidak bisa lulus bukan? Apalagi dengan semua prestasi buruk yang dia miliki, kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan?"

"Kami juga tidak mengetahui apa alasan pastinya! Tapi rumor mengatakan bahwa keluarganya adalah salah satu dari pendiri sekolah ini, jadi sekolah tidak bisa mengusirnya walau sejelek apapun nilai yang dia miliki. Tapi dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat dirinya pantas dijuluki sebagai pecundang terbesar. Semua itu tidak lain karena adanya Mei senpai!"

"Mei-senpai? Maksudmu, Mei Nakumi yang masuk dalam jajaran_** [The Saven Chance] **_itu?"

"Yap, kau benar! Dan saat ini orang itu sedang berjalan bersama si pecundang itu!"

Matanya langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dan Mei dengan begitu terkejutnya.

"Benarkah? Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa melihat secara langsung wanita terkuat yang ada di sekolah ini" ucapnya gembira dengan sorot mata yang berbinar kagum.

"Ehh tapi, apakah mereka berdua berpacaran?"

"Cihhh, jangan ngaur! Bagaimana mungkin Mei senpai mau berpacaran dengan pecundang itu. Dari yang aku tau, dengan kekayaannya, si pecundang menyewa seorang penyihir hebat untuk menghipnotis Mei-senpai agar mau menjadi miliknya. Tentu saja dengan prestasi seburuk itu dia pastinya akan selalu di buli, tapi semua itu tidak pernah berhasil karena adanya Mei-senpai yang menjadi pengawalnya. Ckk! Sungguh menjijikan, dia bahkan menyewa penyihir untuk berlindung di belakang seorang wanita. Sebagai laki-laki, dia sungguh memuakan!"

Dirinya terdiam setelah mendengar semua kenyataan tersebut. Jujur saja, sebagai wanita dia pasti akan sangat marah jika diperalat seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, sejauh apapun yang dia lihat, ekspresi bahagia dari wanita yang saat ini sedang asik menarik tangan si lelaki itu tidak pernah menunjukan tanda akan kepalsuan. Begitu bersih dan natural, seakan dia tidak sedang dalam pengaruh ilmu sihir. Begitupun dengan lelaki yang disebut 'pecundang' itu, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan niat arogan maupun ketamakan di matanya. Malah yang dia lihat hanyalah rasa bosan dan ketidak tarikan yang sudah menjamur. Pertanyaannya, dari mana dia mengetahuinya? Yahh, anggap saja dulu ia pernah melihat seseorang yang sedang dalam pengaruh ilmu sihir dan kadang juga matanya dapat membaca perasaan seseorang dengan hanya melihat ekspresinya. Karena itulah, wanita berambut merah ini sedikit meragukan semua yang barusan dia dengar.

.

.

.

.

_**[skipe Time]**_

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terdapat meja bundar besar dengan adanya tujuh kursi yang mengelilinya. Dari ke tujuh kursi itu, empat diantaranya telah diisi oleh beberapa sosok yang dapat di asumsikan sebagai murid dari SMA Koudo Ikusei dan tiganya lagi sedang dalam keadaan kosong.

"Yareyare, kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali?" Ucap malas salah satu murid yang sedang menduduki salah satu dari ke tujuh kursi. Dari jenis suaranya, dapat diketahui bahwa dia seorang pria.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi. Seharusnya kita bersukur karena Ketua mau mengikuti misi ini mengingat sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak mau mengikutinya" Balas pemuda yang lain dengan nada ketus.

"Tapi kalau selama ini, bukankah masalahnya akan bertambah rumit?" Balasannya lagi dengan nada tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku setuju denganya, masalah kali ini tidak bisa didiamkan lebih lama lagi"

"Ckk... Tapi ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk bekerja bersama Ketua!"

"Menma hentikan, Apa yang dikatakan Neji dan Kimimaru memang benar"

Murid bernama Menma itu terdiam saat salah satu murid lainnya berbicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Dilihat dari penampilannya, pemuda ini dapat diketahui sebagai ketua Osis dari SMA Koudo Ikusei, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa, karena Ketua yang belum juga hadir dan wakil ketua yang sedang menjalankan misi solo, maka aku sebagai Ketua osis akan mengambil alih tugas ini sesuai dengan yang diamanatkan oleh Ketua"

_**[The Saven Chance]**_, itulah sebutan bagi mereka yang ada dalam ruangan ini.

"Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, Untuk misi kali ini, pemerintah telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa sebuah Gate telah muncul di daerah Kuoh. Untuk lebih detailnya, Gate itu muncul tepat di atas SMA Kuou. Berdasarkan laporan, Gate kali ini memiliki tingkatan Rank 'S' yang dimana mengharuskan kita semua harus terjun langsung kesana"

"Sebanyak apapun aku berpikir, tetap saja semua ini terasa aneh. Kenapa bisa Gate seberbahaya itu muncul di daerah teraman yang ada di Negara ini? Dan juga, tepat di atas sekolah?" Tanya curiga salah satu anggota yang diketahui bernama Neji.

"Untuk masalah itu, belum ada yang bisa memastikannya. Tapi dari hasil pengamatan satelit dan alat pendeteksi Reatsu, beberapa jam yang lalu daerah Kuoh atau lebih tepatnya SMA Kuou mendapat lonjakan eneregi yang tidak normal. Dua jam kemudian, sebuah Gate terbuka dan memunculkan ratusan High Org"

"Hahhhh... Sepertinya kali ini kita tidak akan bisa bersantai" Ucap malas Kimimaru..

Mendengar semua ucapan tersebut, pemuda bernama Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui seberapa pentingnya misi kali ini. Tapi tetap saja, menjalankan misi bersama sosok yang telah merubah mereka menjadi sekuat ini, adalah kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali. Yahhh, walaupun dia juga tau ketuanya itu bukannya tidak mau datang, hanya saja sikapnya itu yang membuat dirinya terlambat. Dan karena itulah dia khawatir jika kesempatan emas ini hilang jika mereka berangkat lebih dulu.

"Terserah kalian saja"

Sasuke menanggapi jawaban ketus tersebut dengan anggukan singkat. "Seperti yang direncanakan, kita semua akan berangkat kesana. Tapi karena satu anggota sedang menjalankan misi solo, maka pemerintah mengirim seseorang untuk membantu kita"

"Bantuan? Apa mereka bercanda!?" Ucap Menma tidak terima.

"Tidak, ini serius dan kita harus mematuhinya!"

"Ckk!" Menma hanya bisa berdecih tidak suka.

"Lagipula, Ketua juga pasti akan sangat terlambat. Jadi aku rasa hal ini tidak masalah untuk sedikit meringankan beban kita" ucap Neji.

Melihat sudah tidak ada yang protes, akhirnya Sasuke menyuruh orang yang dimaksud untuk masuk.

"Kau boleh masuk"

Srettttt

Decitan pintu terbuka menggema didalam ruangan itu. Tidak lama, terdengarlah suara langkah kaki seseorang sedang mendekati mereka. Setelah cukup dekat, maka terlihatlah siapa gerangan yang akan membantu sekelompok orang yang mendapat julukat terkuat ini.

Dengan menundukan badannya anggun, sosok itupun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Erza Scarlet, anak pertama dari King Artur dari keluarga bangsawan Scarlet... Mohon bantuannya!"

.

.

.

.

_**[30 menit kemudian]**_

.

"Ayo cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"Iya, iya... Tapi berhentilah menariku seperti itu"

Krettttt

"Maaf kami ter~ are... Mereka sudah pergi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

€ **The Seven Chance €**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMA Kuou, adalah salah satu dari beberapa sekola sihir yang ada di negara jepang. Terletak di daerah Kuoh dan digandang-gandang sebagai sekolah terbaik ke dua di jepang serta menjadi satu-satunya SMA yang mampu bersaing dengan sekolah sihir terbaik yang ada di jepang, SMA Koudo Ikusei. Yahh, walaupun jelas persaingannya tidak akan seketat itu. Terlepas dari semua itu, saat ini terlihat seluruh lingkup akademi telang dilindungi oleh semacam energi penghalang berwarna merah. Para warga dan murid sekitar telah di efakuasi untuk memastikan keamanan mereka.

DUMMM DUMMM

Bunyi dentuman keras terdengar dan membuat kekai sihir tersebut bergetar, namun tidak memiliki tanda-tanda akan adanya retakan apalagi hancur. Jika kita pergi ke bagian luar kekai, maka kita dapat melihat adanya ratusan High Org berwarna merah sedang mengelilingi kekai sambil berusaha menghancurkan penghalang dengan gadah raksasa yang menjadi senjata mereka.

Beberapa pasang mata melihat kejadian itu dengan sedikit menyirat bingung. Terdapat tiga sosok yang saat ini berdiri di atas bangunan sekolah sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik para Org dan sebuah lobang oval yang saat ini sedang melayang tepat di atas Sekolah.

"Hmmm? Bukankah ini sedikit aneh?" Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki perawakan pria berumur 30 tahun berambut merah Crimson mulai berbicara. Matanya lalu melirik keatas untuk melihat keadaan Gate yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai Gate Rank 'S' tersebut. "Dilihat dari manapun juga, penyerangan ini terlalu aneh untuk dikatalan sebagai kebetulan" lanjutnya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah kemunculn Gate Rank tinggi di lokasi teraman jepang dan memuntahkan ratusan High Org yang entah kenapa hanya mengincar kawasan akademi tanpa menghiraukan daerah sekitar... Tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa disebut kebetulan!" Balas pria lain berambut hijau yang terlihat sebaya dengannya.

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua juga merasakannya?" Tanya satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana.

Tanpa menjawab, mereka bertiga langsung menatap keatas untuk melihat Gate raksasa yang saat ini sedang melayang tepat di atas mereka. Ketiga sosok ini adalah orang-orang paling berpengaruh yang ada dalam SMA Kuou. Pria berambut merah crimson bernama Sirzech Gremory yang merupakan kepala sekolah dari SMA Kuou, disampingnya berdiri seorang pria bernama Ajuka yang merupakan profesor sekaligus pimpinan dari asosiasi penelitian akademi Kuou. Disampingnya lagi terdapat satu-satunya wanita yang menjabat sebagai

Tap tap tap

"Misi selesai, para murid berhasil diefakuasi" sekelompok anak muda yang memiliki seragam yang sama muncul tepat di belakang ketiga sosok tadi. Dilihat dari perawakan yang terlihat masih berumur belasan tahun, dapat dipastikan kalau mereka adalah murid dari SMA Kuou ini.

"Kerja bagus Sairaorg-kun, kelompokmu selalu bisa diandalkan"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sairaorg itu hanya mengangguk paham mendengar pujian dari pria berambut Crimson yang saat ini sedang melirik kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah mereka. Kelompok yang dimaksud terdiri dari tujuh orang yang dimana tiga diantaranya adalah wanita cantik dan sisanya empat pemuda tampan.

"Ni-sama, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah kita?" Gadis ini bernama Rias Gremory, salah satu bangsawan terkenal yang ada di negara jepang sekaligus adik kandung dari kepala sekolah Sirzech Gremory.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Gate muncul tepat di atas kita dan mengeluarkan High Org yang saat ini berusaha menghancurkan kekai yang kita buat" jelas Sirzech.

"Bukankah ini aneh? Bagaimana mungkin gate dengan Rank setinggi itu bisa muncul di wilayah sekolah? Lagipula alat penangkal Reatsu magic seharusnya bisa mencegah adanya kemunculan Gate di tengah kota!" Kali ini yang berbicara adalah pemuda berambut silver dengan nama Vali. Dia merupakan anggota dari tim Sairaorg selaku kelompok paling Top yang ada di SMA Kuou.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh vali! Dalam beberapa dekade lalu, manusia telah membuat suatu penemuan hebat yang bisa menangkal kemunculan gate yang bisa saja berpotensi membahayakan kota. Namun tentu saja alat ini memiliki kelemahan. Sederhananya kekuatan alat ini bukanlah menghentikan gate yang akan muncul, akan tetapi dia menahan lonjakan energi yang dihasilkan oleh putaran Reatsu pembentuk gate. Karena itulah manusia tidak bisa memasang alat ini keseluruh wilayah karena dapat mengakibatnya tertimbuanya reatsu sehingga akan menimbulkan ledakan energi. Diperkirakan jika hal itu terjadi, maka dapat dipastikan seluruh dunia akan dipenuhi oleh Gate. Jadi akhirnya para ilmuan memiliki solusi dengan memindahkan energi penciptan gate kearah daerah yang minim populasi dengan menggunakan alat tersebut. Konsepnya sama sepertii kita mengalirkan air dari pegunungan ke daerah lain dengan menggunakan pipa maupun selang.

Jadi kesimpulannya satu alat akan dipasang di daerah yang memiliki populasi penduduk dan akan dialirkan ke wilayah yang tidak memiliki populasi seperti hutan maupun daerah terbengkalai lainnya dengan menggunakan alat yang sama.

"Kami juga tidak tau alasannnya, saat ini Falbium sedang mencoba untuk mencari penyebab dari masalah ini!"

Crakkkkk

Bunyi retakan mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. Terlihat di bagian barat akademi terdapat retakan yang cukup besar menghiasi kekai yang menjadi basis perlindungan mereka.

"Gawat! Penghalangnya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi!" Ucap risau wanita bernama Akeno.

"Tenang saja, beberapa guru telah dikerahkan untuk menjaga kekai jika saja terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sirzech tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Lagipula, bantuan kita sudah datang!"

Kebingungan seketika melanda anggota Sairaorg yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sirzech.

"Bantuan? Apa maksud an~"

Slashhhhh

"..."

Tidak ada yang bisa bereaksi saat tiba-tiba lima orang tidak dikenal muncul di pertengahan kelompok Sairaorg dan Sirzech.

"Wahhhh... Jadi ini yahh yang dinamakan SMA Kuou? Tidak buruk untuk sekolah yang dinobatkan sebagai SMA terbaik ke dua yang ada di Jepang!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja muncul. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan keadaan.

Dengan sigap kelompok sairaorg memasang posisi siaga dan menatap tajam ke lima orang itu.

"Siapa kalian?" Nada dingin mengancam keluar dari mulut Vali. Jujur saja, ia dan teman-temannya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan tekhnik tanpa adanya lingkaran sihir. Apalagi saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa ke lima orang ini hanyalah muda-mudi yang dia yakini memiliki umur yang tidak jauh beda atau sama dengan mereka.

Salah satu pemuda tampan berambut hitam melirik kearah kelompok Sairaorg yang saat ini sedang menatap tajam mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan itu dia langsung menghadap kearah Sirzech dan kedua temannya yang juga sudah berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Dalam kurun waktu satu jam, bukankah seharusnya semua murid telah dievakuasi?"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu mendapat respon kebingungan dari pihak Sairaorg. Tunggu dulu? Murid? Evakuasi? Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa kelompok Sairaorg yang dijuluki sebagai kelompok terkuat seantero akademi harus ikut dievakuasi?! Jangan bercanda! Tapi sebelum mereka menyampaikan keluhan, tangan kanan Sairaorg lebih dulu terangkat untuk menghentikan tindakan apa saja yang hendak dilakukan oleh anggota kelompoknya itu. Matanya menyipit tajam saat menyadari sesuatu...

"Apa yang dilakukan murid SMA Koudo Ikusei di tempat ini?"

Pernyataan Sairaorg seketika mengagetkan seluruh anggota kelompok miliknya.

'SMA Koudo Ikusei?' pikir mereka semua bingung dan mulai meneliti lebih jauh ucapan dari ketuanya. Tidak lama kemudian mereka semuapun menyadari seragam apa yang dikenakan oleh ke lima orang itu.

"Tenanglah kalian semua, ini adalah bantuan yang aku maksudkan tadi. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, tidak perlu khawatir, aku sendiri yang menjamin kekuatan dari anak-anak muda ini" lagi-lagi ucapan Sirzech mengejutkan mereka..

"Bantuan? Khee... Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh murid sekolahan seperti mereka?" Ucapan remeh vali mendapat delikan tajam dari murid yang dimaksud. Heyy, tidak sadarkah dia kalau si bodoh ini juga seorang murid SMA?

Tidak menghiraukan mereka, salah satu murid wanita berambut merah mengalihkan pandangan matanya kebarat saat melihat retakan yang secara perlahan mulai menjalar menghiasi penghalang yang dipasang.

"Heyy... Daripada mendengarkan semua omong kosong ini, bukankah lebih baik kita fokus terhadap hal yang terjadi di sana?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah barat.

Cukup jauh ke bagian barat akademi, terlihat retakan kekai mulia merambat cepat dan tidak lama kemudian...

Prankkkkkkk

"Cihhh! Kumpulan raksasa itu berhasil melubangi kekainya!" Ucap Vali kesal.

Tidak jauh beda dengan yang terjadi di bagian barat, hal yang serupa juga melanda ke tiga arah mata angin lainnya. Dilihat dari manapun juga, kejadian ini jelas seperti telah direncanakan.

"Kita harus cepat! Walaupun para guru telah dikerahkan kesegalah penjuru, tetap saja High Org adalah monster yang sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan" Semua anggota Sairaorg mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Rias.

"Hmmmm... Lalu, bagaimna dengan yang disana?" ucap Menma santai sambil menunjuk kearah atas.

"Apa maks-?" Apapun yang ingin diutarakan oleh pemuda kekar itu, semua harus terhenti saat dengan jelas dirinya melihat adanya segumpal energi berwarna hitam yang berkumpul dan mengarah tepat kearah mereka.

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Bahkan dapat dikatakan hampir semua yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya termasuk ke tiga petinggi Akademi Kuou.

"Astagaaa... Bukankah ini _**Dark Reatsu**_?" Gumam Sirzech tidak percaya.

"_**Dark Reatsu**_? Apa lagi itu?" Tanya Vali tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan!" Bukan Sirzech yang menjawab, melainkan pemuda berambut hitam yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke. "Menma, aku serahkan padamu" Mengangguk mengerti, dengan cepat Menma merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak yang terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba...

GRUUUUU

'A-apa yang terjadi?' pikir mereka semua yang tidak mengerti saat gempa bumi kecil mengguncang gedung akademi. Dan disaat bersamaan...

Tranggggg slurrrrrr

Lima buah rantar raksasa tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah dan meluncur cepat keatas, dan tentu saja hal tersebut menimbulkan kekagetan yang teramat sangat bagi mereka yang baru melihatnya. Rantai yang setiap ujungnya terdapat bilah tajam semacam tombak itu terus meluncur cepat dan...

Trangggggg jelbbbbb

... Menghancurkan kekai dan menusuk bulatan energi hitam Reatsu hingga tembus dan masuk sampai kedalam Gate.

Crakkkk

Retakan terlihat mulai memenuhi seluruh permukaan bulatan _**Black Reatsu**_ dan kemudian...

Blarrrrrrrrrrr

Ledakan dahsyat memenuhi langit kota Kuoh hingga mengakibatkan hempasan yang memaksa mereka untuk bertahan agar tidak terhempas karenanya. Setelah ledakan mereda, maka terlihatlah bulatan energi Reatsu telah hilang dan hanya menyisahkan rantai tadi yang masih setia masuk kedalam Gate.

'A-apa-apaan...!' pikir mereka tidak percaya saat melihat lima buah rantai raksasa yang mengelilingi gedung akademi dengan mudahnya menghancurkan penghalang tingkat 'S' dan bahkan menembus Black Reatsu hingga membuatnya hancur.

Masih dengan keterkejutan, Sairaorg mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Menma yang masih mengulurkan tangannya keatas yang dia yakini sebagai pemilik tekhnik tersebut. Ia juga barus sadar ternyata ke empat murid lainnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Sekarang dirinya mengerti, kenapa kepala sekolah memanggil mereka sebagai bantuan.

'siapa... Sebenarnya mereka ini?'

Tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, seluruh kelompok dan petinggi SMA Kuou juga melihat hal itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"I-ini? Bukankah ini adalah tekhnik Kuno keluarga Uzumaki?" Gagap Serafall terkejut.

"A-ahahah... Aku tau kalau mereka itu adalah kumpulan murid terpilih dengan bakat Ilahi..." Sirzech masih menatap tidak percaya kejadian yang barusan dia saksikan. "tapi tetap saja,... Bukankah mereka masih sekumpulan murid SMA?" Lanjutnya dengan senyum kecut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari SMA Kuou yang lebih tepatnya ke puncak sebuah gedung tinggi sebelah selatan, terdapat sesosok manusia dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi sebahagian besar badannya. Tidak lupa pula sebuah topeng Shinigami terpasang di wajahnya.

"Mu-mustahil?!" Gumamnya terkejut.

Sejak tadi, ia terus memperhatikan kejadian yang sedang melanda SMA Kuou dengan senang. Ia yang selaku pelaku dari penyerangan itu telah yakin bahwa Akademi tersebut akan hancur dengan Gate Rank 'S' yang telah dia picu. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? Tiba-tiba saja beberaoa rantai raksasa yang entah datangnya dari mana berhasil menggagalkan rencananya.

"Bagaimana mungkin _**Dark Reatsu**_ bisa dilenyapkan semudah itu?!" Menurut sepengetahuannya, _**Dark Reatsu **_adalah jenis energi terlarang yang sejak awal tersegel di dalam Gate dan tidak boleh dilepaskan karena memiliki tingkat kerusakan yang melebihi akal sehat. Karena itulah dunia sepakat jika energi tersebut tidak boleh dipergunakan dan harus tetap tersegel. Seharusnya serangan dengan basis energi itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengancurkan sebuah pulau! Bahkan pertahanan tingkat 'SS' pun mustahil untuk menahan atau menghancurkannya. Tapi kali ini semua anggapan itu pecah saat kedua bola matanya dapat melihat beberapa rantai raksasa baru saja menghancurkan serangan tersebut.

"Hohoho... Bukankah itu menarik?"

DEG!

Belum terlepas dari ketidak percayaan yang baru saja terjadi, dia malah dikejutnya kembali ketika sebuah suara terdengar tepat berada di telinga kanannya.

'sejak kapan?' Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan melakukan tebasan kesamping.

Wsuhhhh

Tapi sayang tebasan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong saat si pemilik suara berhasil melompat kebelakang dan mendarat dengan mulus beberapa meter darinya.

"Siapa kau?" Ucapanya tajam sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Heyy, heyy, heyy... Santailah bung, aku nggak gigit kok!" Balas santai sosok yang ternyata seorang pemuda dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sepasang mata dari balik topeng tersebut menyipit tajam saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tersenyum bodoh kearahnya.

'anak muda?' menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu menurunkan sikap waspadanya ketika menyadari siapa gerangan yang berhasil menemukannya.

"Sepertinya kemampuan sensorku sudah menurun jauh karena tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran seorang bocah!" Gumamnya pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda? Anak muda sepertimu tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini!" Lanjutnya.

"Hmmm?" Bukannya menjawab, pemuda ini malah mengambil posisi berpikir. "Mencuri gulungan sihir kuno dari gereja, menggunakannya untuk memicu kemunculan gate di tengah kota, melepaskan segel _**Black Reatsu**_, dan berusaha menghancurkan Akademi dengan serangan tersebut! Wowww... Dengan semua kejahatan itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat paman mendapatkan hukuman mati, kau tau?!" Jelasnya dengan nada kagum sekaligus mengejek.

Tatapan yang semula melunak seketika kembali menajam saat mendengar penuturan dari pemuda tersebut.

'kenapa dia bisa tau?'

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

Bukannya menjawab pemuda itu malah menguap bosan dan mengoceh tidak jelas. "Hoammmm... Bisa hentikan pertanyaan Mainstream ini? Langsung saja ke intinya, Kau membuang waktu tidur siangku!" Ucapnya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala santai.

"Kheee ..." Sosok bertopeng terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti situasi"

"Ohhh, benarkah?" Dari cengiran lebar seketika berubah menjadi seringaian yang entah kenapa membuat sosok bertopeng merinding pelan.

'perasaan tidak enak apa ini?' pikirnya. Lalu tidak lama...

Whushhhhh

"Ughhh!" Tubuh pria bertopeng terseret kebelakang saat secara mengejutkan sebuah lonjakan energi menerpanya. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya tidak mau digerakan. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk bertahan

"A-apa-apaan ini~" matanya seketika membulat sempurna, keringat juga ikut membasahi tubuhnya saat penampakan sesosok iblis yang sedang tersenyum lebar tertampang jelas di belakang si pemuda.

'ku-kuay sekaki!' pikirnya. Namun sayang, semua sudah terlambat.

Dengan seringaian yang melebihi iblis, pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap garang kearah sosok bertopeng.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertarung. Jadi...

.

.

.

.

... **Jangan kecewakan aku yahhh**!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T~B~C**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Haloooo mina-sannnnn! Heheheheheheheh, maaf yahhh karena baru nongol lagi! Sudah berapa bulan yah? Entalah, aku tidak ingat! Yang jelas, aku udah kembali... Aku tidak mau memberi alasan, karena alasan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Yang jelas, siapapun yang pernah menjadi Author pasti ngerti dehhh. **_

_**Untuk chapter ini juga tidak ada yang aku mau omongin, jadi jika ada Typo atau masalah, tolong di makkumi ajah... Seperti biasa, saya harap akan komentar dan saran kalian... Saya pikir itu aja...**_

_**Byyy guys, see you next chapp...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Erza Scarlet, seorang gadis yang selalu dikenal dengan sebutan 'Genius' dalam setiap langkahnya. Dengan menjadi anak pertama dari keluarga bangsawan Scarlet, tentu membuat namanya semakin melambung hingga berdampak pada kehidupan seorang Putri yang selalu menjadi impian bagi sebahagian besar wanita. Yahhh, setidaknya itulah yang mereka harapkan. Tapi percayalah,... Tidak ada yang namanya 'kesenangan' saat kau menjadi putri dari salah satu keluarga paling berkuasa seantero Jepang ini!

Sikap, pakaian, ucapan, makanan, hingga pola gerak geriknyapun semua itu diatur oleh pihak keluarganya. Tidak ada yang namanya kebebasan saat kau menjadi putri seorang bangsawan Scarlet, semua hanyalah harapan semu bagi mereka yang selalu berharap dan ingin menjadi tuan putri. Mungkin semua akan berbeda jika kau terlahir dari Raja yang memiliki hati nurani yang sedikit lebih besar, sayangnya manusia yang dijuluki sebagai _'The Greet King Arthur' _itu hanya mementikan ego dan kehormatannya saja. Dalam hidupnya ia hanya mementingkan politik dan negara namun tidak memandang hal lain bahkan keluarganya sekalipun.

Dengan semua kebijakan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga ini, apakah salah jika Erza Scarlet menuntut yang namanya kebebasan? Dia tidak butuh perhatian, pujian, maupun kehormatan yang dia dapat dengan mengorbankan kebebasannya. Dia bahkan rela melepas statusnya sebagai tuan putri jika itu bisa membuatnya terbebas. Tapi sayang, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun juga dirinya sadar bahwa kedudukannya sebagai tuan putri sangatlah penting bagi perekonomian Jepang di masa depan nanti. Semua itu karena dia adalah anak pertama dari ketiga bersaudara yang tentunya menjadi calon pemimpin bagi keluarga Scarlet. Terlepas dari semua hal tersebut, dia cukup bersukur karena diberi sedikit kebebasan untuk menjadi seorang petarung yang sudah sejak dulu dia impikan. Mungkin karena hal itu juga dia mau bertahan dalam keududukannya sebagai tuan putri.

Namun lagi-lagi kesabarannya di uji saat sang Raja mengatakan...

"Mulai besok, kau akan bersekolah di SMA Koudo Ikusei sebagai perwakilan Kerajaan. Selama disana, kau dibebas tugaskan dari kedudukan sebagai Tuan putri dan akan membantu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kelompok bernama_'The Seven Chance'!_"

Ayolah, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang Tua ini!? Dari ucapannya, seharusnya Erza merasa senang karena kebebasan yang dia harapkan sejak dulu akhirnya tiba juga. Namun semua itu tidak akan ada artinya jika kau memasuki Sekolah yang katanya menjadi SMA terbaik dunia! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Sekolah itu? Jika saja sekolah itu memiliki sistem seperti sekolah pada umumnya, mungkin dirinya akan melompat kegirangan saat ini. Sayangnya, sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah normal seperti pada umumnya. Erza sudah banyak mendengar dan melihatnya secara langsung, bahkan ia berani bilang bahwa SMA terbaik ini memiliki sistem terbiadab yang sering disebut dengan... 'Diskriminasi' tingkat akut!

Sebagai pribadi yang memiliki jiwa kesatria, Erza sangatlah membenci hal yang berbau meremehkan orang lain. Jika orang itu masih masuk dalam kategori manusia yang memiliki moral, maka dia akan menghargainya tanpa peduli dari mana orang itu berasal, seberapa kuat dirinya, dan seberapa tinggi derajatnya. Tapi semua itu tidak akan kalian temui di sekolah terbaik tersebut. Ditambah lagi dirinya harus membantu sekelompok anak yang 'katanya' memiliki bakat 'ilahi'. Ayolah, dirinya sudah banyak menemui anak seperti itu saat ia ditugaskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa negara sebagai perwakilan Jepang. Dan saat dirinya mengunjungi negara-negara tersebut, Erza selalu mendapat kesempatan untuk menantang semua anak yang sekali lagi 'katanya' memiliki bakat Ilahi. Dan seperti yang dia prediksikan, julukan itu terlalu berlebihan untuk anak yang masih menduduki bangku sekolah. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu membuat dirinya terluka padahal jarak umurnya dan semua anak itu hanya terpaut satu tahun.

Lalu, kenapa Erza tidak masuk dalam jajaran murid bakat Ilahi dengan kemampuannya itu? Yahh tentu saja karena dia bukanlah 'murid' sekolahan! Sejak kecil dia dilatih untuk menjadi kesatria yang hebat tanpa harus mengikuti proses persekolahan. Selain diajari sikap seorang tuan putri, ia juga mendapat ajaran berupa seni bela diri, pengembangan reatsu, hingga tekhnik penggunaan pedang. Dibekali dengan bakat dan keinginan yang terlampau kuat, akhirnya ia berhasil menjadi kesatria hebat yang digadang-gadang sebagai generasi terhebat abad ini!

Memang selama ini dia tidak pernah berhasil menantang ke tujuh anak berbakat ilahi yang ada di jepang, itu karena ia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk melawan mereka. Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi dirinya yakin bahwa ke tujuh anak itu akan sama saja dengan para pemilik bakat ilahi yang pernah dia lawan. Dan tebakannya kembali benar, itu terbukti saat Erza diminta untuk membantu mereka. Yahhhh, setidaknya itulah yang dia yakini!

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, tepat berdiri dihadapan sesosok pria yang mengaku sebagai ketua osis dari SMA Koudo Ikusei. Ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ada seorang senior yang mencoba untuk melecehkannya. Seperti yang dia duga, diskriminasi keras tertampang jelas di sekolah ini. Bahkan saat dirinya berharap ada yang mau menolongnya, semua murid malah menjadikan pelecehan itu sebagai tontonan semata. Rencana yang awalnya tidak ingin membuat masalah, terpaksa harus berakhir karena harga diri kesatrianya sedang diinjak-injak. Karena utulah wanita berambut merah ini melakukan perlawanan hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan salah satu dari tiga pedang keramat dan tekhnik tingkat 'B' yang bisa saja membunuh pemuda yang telah berani menyinggungnya.

Tapi semua itu terhenti ketika pemuda bermuka datar yang saat ini sedang membereskan beberapa dokumen, datang dan menghentikan serangannya. Otaknya bahkan masih tidak bisa mempercayai saat tehknik miliknya dapat dipatahkan hanya dengan... Satu tangan! Memang benar bahwa tekhnik itu bukanlah jurus terkuatnya, tapi tetap saja untuk seukuran murid SMA yang mampu menahannya hanya dengan tangan kosong, bukanlah hal sepeleh yang lumrah terjadi di masyarakat. Apalagi dengan adanya fakta bahwa pemuda ini juga menggenggam bilah pedang yang masuk dalam jejeran senjata berperingkat 'S' tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Sungguh, itu menginjak harga diri kesatria jenius yang selalu dielu-elukan orang kepadanya.

"Jadi, Erza Scarlet bukan?"

Pertanyaan bernada dingin tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Erza. Sepasang mata berbeda warna saling menatap dalam ekspresi yang sama, yaitu datar. Namun tidak lama Sasuke lebih memilih mengalah dan menutup mata dengan kedua tangan yang menyanggah dagu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuan salah satu anggo~"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"...?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat wanita ini memotong ucapannya dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Erza menatap kedua tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan sendu. "Bagaimnaa caranya kau menghentikan seranganku?"

Oke, Sekarang Sasuke mulai paham dengan jalan pikiran wanita itu. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang pribadi dengan harga diri tinggi.

"Hn? Apakah hal itu penting untuk di bahas?"

"Ckk!" Rahang Erza seketika mengeras dengan ekspresi penuh akan amarah. "Jangnn bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa bisa menghentikan _'Thunder Emperor'_ semudah itu!" Ucap Erza dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. "Ditambah lagi, kau hanya menggunakan tangan kosong untuk menghentikannya! Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bahkan Pemburu berperingkat 'A' pun tidak akan bisa melakukannya!" Lanjutnya tidak terima.

Sasuke sudah menduga akan hal ini. Sepertinya Erza belum pernah berhadapan dengan anak seumurannya yang memiliki kekemampuan jauh melebihi dirinya.

"Sebagai kesatria, sepertinya kau terlalu naif"

Kening Erza berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Apa maksud~"

"Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya sejenak sambil menatap dingin Erza yang masih belum paham. "Hanya karena melihat satu hal kecil yang tidak pernah kau dapati sebelumnya, dan kau berani mengatakan bahwa itu tidaklah mungkin? Sepertinya kau harus membuka lebih jauh wawasanmu itu"

Bukannya mengerti, Erza malah semakin dibuat emosi dengan ucapan Sasuke. Hal kecil? Apa maksudnya menahan serangan berperingkat 'B' dan menggenggam pedang berperingkat 'S' hanya dengan tangan kosong adalah sebuah hal kecil?!

"Hal kecil kau bilang?! Beraninya anak yang kerjanya hanya duduk dikursi sekolahan sepertimu menceramahiku!" Suara Erza mulai meninggi dan aura Reatsu secara perlahan mengeluar dan membuat sesisi ruangan terasa panas. Tujuannya adalah untuk mengintimidasi lelaki yang menurutnya kelewatan sombong itu. Tapi sayang, dirinya kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh kekuatannya.

"Hahhh..." Sasuke Menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan gadis keras kepala ini. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang melihatku berhasil menahan serangan berperingkat 'B' hanya dengan tangan kosong?! Lalu darima kau bisa berpikir bahwa tekanan energi sekecil ini bisa mengitimidasiku?"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Erza terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Tidak mungkin tekanan semacam ini mampu menggoyahkan pemuda yang mampu menahan serangannya dan bahkan menggenggam pedangnya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Ckkk!" Semumur hidupnya, Erza tidak pernah sekalipun dipermainkan oleh anak yang sebaya dengannya. Tapi harus dia akui, kemampuan pemuda ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan seperti murid sekolahan pada umumnya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk bersikap tenang dan mulai menghilangkan auranya. Walau bagaimanapun juga kedatangannya kesini adalah untuk menjalankan misi, bukan untuk memulai peperangan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Huh!" Erza membuang pandangannya ketempat lain karena kesal dipermainkan.

"Baiklah, kembali ketopik..." Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke berubah serius dan memandang tajam Erza. "Mengirim pewaris keluarga Scarlet ke sekolah, apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh ayahmu itu?" Erza sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang langsung menyerang ke intinya.

Sejak awal Sasuke sudah curiga dengan wanita penerus keluarga Scarlet ini. Seingatnya, 'The Greet King Arthur' adalah sosok seorang Raja dengan kepentingan politik yang melebihi akal sehat. Bahkan dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengatur keturunannya sendiri demi kepentingan politik dan negaranya. Intinya, kebebasan adalah hal yang mustahil bagi mereka yang terlahir dari keluarga tersebut.

Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda. Dengan mengirim calon pewaris keluarga ke tempat seperti ini, itu sama saja ia melepaskan kehormatan yang selama ini dia junjung tinggi. Yahhh, kecuali kalau dia mempunyai rencana licik lain tentunya!

"Hmm?" Erza berpikir sejanak seperti sedang menimbang-nimbanh sesuatu. 'Apa aku harus memberi tahunya? Yahh, lagi pula ini bukanlah rahasia'. Pikirnya.

"Seperti yang kau curigai, orang tua itu tidak mungkin mau mengirim anaknya kesekolah tanpa ada tujuan lain. Sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk membantu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kelompok tertentu"

Mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit bingung. "Anggota tertentu? Apa Maksudmu _'The Seven Chance'_?"

"Benar!" Ucap Erza, lalu sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat naik. "Dan biar kutebak... Kau pasti salah satu anggotanya bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya Erza tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapannya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana mungkin seorang murid biasa dapat melakukan semua itu? Jadi yang bisa dia simpulkan bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota dari tujuh pemilik bakat ilahi.

Sasuke tidak perlu terkejut jika wanita ini mengetahui identitasnya. Dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki, tentu saja hal semudah itu bisa diketahui.

"Pikiranmu tajam, dan itu bagus untukmu" tangan Sasuke bergerak dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya dan menyodorkannya kepada Erza.

Mengambil aplop tersebut, Erza tampak sedikit bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah penjelasan misi resmi yang diberikan oleh pemerintah"

"Misi resmi? Maksudnya?"

"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan bahwa misimu datang kesekolah ini untuk membantu setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan _'The Seven Chance'_?"

"Itu benar... Lalu?"

"Menjelaskannya akan memakan waktu, sebaiknya kau buka dan periksa saja sendiri"

Erza menaikan satu alisnya bingung. Dengan sigap dia lalu mulai membuka amplop yang ternyata isinya adalah selembar kertas. Dengan lihai matanya membaca kata demi kata yang tersemat dalam kertas tersebut. Awalnya tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi semua berubah ketika ia membaca bagian dari paragraf terakhir. Matanya membola sempurna dan langsung menatap horor kearah Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?!"

Tidak perlu heran, Sasuke juga sudah menduga ekspresi apa yang akan di perlihatkan oleh wanita ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, itu adalah misi yang akan kita jalani"

Erza semakin dibuat shok dengan ucapan Sasuke. "A-apa-apaan?! Gate rank 'S' akan muncul di wilayah Kuoh dan pemerintah mempekerjakan para murid untuk menghentikannya? Apa mereka bercanda?!" Erza kembali mengecek surat tersebut dan isinya masih tetap sama. "Seharusnya masalah ini masuk dalam kategori kasus tingkat 'Naga' yang semestinya diselesaikan oleh party pemburu berperingkat 'S'. Ba-bagaimana mungkin sekumpulan murid SMA bisa menanganinya?!"

Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan Erza barusan. Bagi mereka yang tidak tau kebenarannya, tentu saja akan bereaksi sama seperti Erza jika mereka membaca lembaran surat tersebut. Ayolahh, bagimana mungkin murid SMA di tugaskan untuk menangani kasus semacam ini?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau harus sedikit membuka wawasanmu itu. Lagipula, kami adalah 'The Seven Chance'"

Erza semakin mengeraskan wajahnya marah. "Omong kosong! Aku sudah banyak melawan murid-murid seperti kalian yang menyandang gelar 'Bakat Ilahi', tapi pada akhirnya semua hanyalah omong kosong!" Ucap Erza dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Namun semua itu terhenti ketika...

**Wushhhhh**

**DEGG**

**Krakkkk**

**Brukkkk**

Sebua pancaran energi Reatsu seketika membungkam Erza hingga memaksa dirinya untuk terduduk dengan mata yang membola sempurna. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

**"Akan ku ulangi lagi..."**

Begitu dingin dan berat, itulah suara yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Erza. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Erza memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak dan melihat si pemilik Suara.

**DEGG**

Sekali lagi teror menghantam mentalnya. Sepsang mata bermotif aneh menatapnya kosong dengan posisi kedua tangan yang menyanggah dagu. Lalu dengan tajam, pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

**"... Kau harus membuka wawasanmu itu"**

Tidak ada emosi dalam ucapan itu, namun tentu saja dipenuhi oleh tekanan yang bahkan mampu membuat orang sekelas Erza hanya bisa bergetar dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak hanya Eeza, bahkan lantaipun retak karena pancaran energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Melihat semua kenyataan ini, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa Erza katakan...

"Mo-monster" sumpah demi apapun, ia tidak pernah merasakan energi sebesar dan sekelam ini selama hidupnya. Bahkan guru yang digandang-gandang sebagai kesatria terkuat di seluruh Kerajaan Kyoto sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan dengan ini!.

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya penderitaan itu berakhir dengan menghilangnya tekanan energi yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke. Sepasang mata berpola aneh yang sebelumnya tertampang di mata Sasuke juga ikut hilang dan kembali normal. Untung saja ruangan ini dipengkapi dengan barier otomatis jika saja terjadi peningkatan jumblah reatsu dalam batas tertentu sehingga membuat orang yang ada di luar ruangan tidak dapat merasakannya.

"Hahhh~hahhh..." Nafas Erza memburu mencoba untuk mendapat oksigen yang sedikit lebih banyak. Keringat terlihat sudah membasahi sebahagian tubuh atasnya.

"Jadi... Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Erza tidak merespon, ia sedang sibuk untuk menenangkan pikiran dan mentalnya. Bagi gadis yang baru pertama merasakan energi sebesar itu, tentu saja akan sangat membebani mentalnya. Seandainya saja ia bukanlah seorang kesatria yang sudah terlatih, mungkin sejak awal dia tidak akan sadarkan diri.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Erza mulai tenang dan secara perlahan berdiri dengan tatapan tajam mengarah lurus kepada Sasuke yang masih setia dengan posisi awalnya.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Tidak mungkin anak sekolahan memiliki tekanan Reatsu yang bahkan hampir menyaingi Hunter tingkat 'S'!" Tanyanya masih terbata.

Menutup mata santai, pemuda berambut emo tersebut menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi dan kembali menatap datar Erza. "Cukup dengan pertanyaan membosankan itu. Yang perlu kau tau, Gate akan muncul besok dengan waktu yang tidak pasti. Jadi, kau harus bersiap jika saatnya telah tiba"

Walau masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang dia dapat, tapi Erza tidak berani untuk bertanya lagi. Lagipula, siapa manusia yang mau mengalami hal mengerikan tadi untuk yang kedua kalinya?! Dalam kesempatan singkat ini, Erza berjanji akan merombak kembali pikiran menyedihkannya itu. Karena percayalahh... Kau tidak akan mau merasakannya lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**banyak Typo, dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Siapa bilang bakat itu omong kosong? apakah kalian tau arti dan makna dari 'bakat' itu? kalau kalian tidak bisa memahaminya, maka aku akan menunjukan, bagaimana arti dari yang namanya bakat itu. kalian sudah mendengarnya bukan? jadi diamlah, dan jangan berbicara omong kosong!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"apa itu kejahatan?"**

**"adalah segala hal yang bermula dari kelemahan!"**

**F.W. Nietzsche, "Sang Antikristus"**

**.**

**********CLASROOM NO ELITE***********

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Mentari bersinar terang dan beberapa awan menghiasi langitnya, Apakah ini bisa disebut dengan hari yang cerah? Mungkin! Tapi...

**CRASHHHHH**

"ARHGHHHHHH!"

... mungkin tidak secerah itu juga!

**BRUKKKK**

Tubuh tanpa adanya kedua lengan terduduk kasar dengan kedua lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Lantai atap bangunan yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bersih, sekarang telah berubah menjadi merah pekat dengan genangan darah yang menghiasinya.

"Hahh..hahh... Ughh!" Bahkan bernafaspun susah karena adanya darah yang mulai masuk ke paru-paru dan tenggorokannya.

Sosok bertudung itu tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Seingatnya, beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya harus dibuat kecewa dengan gagalnya rencana yang sudah dia siapakan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Lalu, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang muncul dan mengagetkannya. Pada awalnya dia menganggap bahwa pemuda itu hanyalah pemuda biasa. Soalnya dia sama tidak bisa merasakan adanya pancaran energi Ireguler Reatsu dari dalam tubuhnya...

...Tapi apa ini!?

**CRASHHH**

Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat sepuluh meter dari hadapannya dengan adanya sebuah kaki di genggaman tangan kanannya. Tunggu dulu,... kaki?!

"ARGHHHH!" Darah mencuar bagai air dan teriakan keras sekali lagi menggema menghiasi cerahnya hari yang menjadi saksi bisu penyiksaan tersebut.

"Jehehehe.. bagus-bagus, teruslah berteriak"

Apa-apaan pemuda gila ini? Bagaimana bisa dengan jarak sejauh itu dia berhasil mengambil salah satu kakinya?! Tidak-tidak, seharusnya tidak seperti ini! Dia adalah Kokabiel, seorang pemburu berperingkat 'S' dan salah satu dari jendral terkuat yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan Grigori [Nagoya], bagaimana mungkin dikalahkan oleh pemuda ini?!

"Ku-kurang ajar!" Walau dengan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa, sosok yang ternyata bernama Kokabiel memaksa dirinya untuk mengucapkan sepenggal kata yang menjadi lemparan emosi baginya.

Kondisi tubuh yang dia miliki sangatlah memperhatikan. Dalam posisi duduk, kedua lengan dan satu kakinya telah terlepas dan tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Yang tersisa hanyalah satu kaki dan tubuh bagian atas tanpa lengan. Darah terus mengalir dan membasahi hampir sebahagian luas atap gedung tersebut. Sedangkan untuk sang pelaku, saat ini dia sedang berdiri dan menatap Kokabiel dengan seringaian sadis menempel di bibirnya. Beberapa bercak darah dari lawannya menempel dan menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuh dan juga seragam sekolah yang dia pakai.

Dengan pandangan tajam dan erangan sakit, Kokabiel mencoba untuk mendongak dan melihat sekali kagi pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

'si-siapa sebenarnya anak ini?' pikir Kokabiel. Padahal dirinya tidak merasakan adanya Ireguler Reatsu dalam diri anak itu, tapi kenapa kekuatan yang dia miliki bisa sebesar ini?

"Hahhhh... Aku bosan" pemuda tersebut bergumam sambil menguap kebosanan. Dan dalam sekejap, semua ekspresi yang tadi dia tampilkan seketika berubah menjadi datar dan kosong.

"Kau mengecewakanku paman" suara yang terdengar begitu dingin dan mencekam, sangat berbeda dengan nada senang yang dia keluarkan sebelumnya.

Kokabiel benar-benar tidak mengerti, namun ketakutan mulai menggrogoti hatinya. Tapi karena ego yang dia miliki, memaksa Kokabiel untuk berbuat sesuatu.

"Tidakk, Aku tidak akan kalah dengan cara seperti ini!" Tidak terima dengan kekalahan, Kokabiel membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri tenang sepuluh meter darinya.

**Shingggggg**

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di hadapan mulut Kokabiel.

**[Wahai langit, berikanlah aku cahaya sucimu untuk menghukum para pendosa]**

Setelah membaca sepenggal mantra, energi Reatsu berwarna emas mulai berkumpul dan membentuk bulatan sebesar bola sepak di hadapan mulut Kokabiel.

**[Hukumlah para pendosa...**

**...Light Speer]**

**Bhowssss**

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal, sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar mini bus meluncur kearah Naruto yang hanya diam tanpa ada rasa ketertarikan sama sekali. Dan saat jarak mulai menipis...

**BLARRRRRRR**

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi dan menyapu bersih semua hal yang masuk dalam area ledakannya. Bahkan udarapun mengua akibat lonjakan energi dari hasil ledakan. Untung saja area ini berada jauh di atas pemukiman, jadi yang terkena dampaknya hanyalah sebahagian atap bangunan yang berada di tempat dan belakang Naruto berdiri, semua hancur tidak karuan.

"Hahhhh..hahh..hahhh!" Tidak ada waktu bagi Kokabiel untuk bergembira, soalnya serangan tadi sudah menghabiskan semua Reatsu yang dia miliki.

Dengan tatapan sayu, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum. "Se-setidaknya..hahh.. a-aku berhasil membunuh bocah itu...hahh!" Ucapnya bersukur karena usahanya berhasil. Akan tetapi, sepertinya semua itu hanya akan menjadi angan...

"Tidak buruk, tidak buruk"

Kedua bola mata Kokabel membulat sempurna saat telinganya dapat menangkap adanya suara dari balik kepulan asap tempat targetnya tadi berada. Dan saat asap itu mengilang, maka nampaklah pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri santai tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Bahkan area yang dipijakinya masih tertengger rapi, kebalikan dari seluruh area atap gedung yang ada dibelakangnya sudah hancur tidak karuan.

"Mu-mustahil!" Perasaan shok jelas sedang melanda pikiran Kokabiel saat ini. Sihir cahaya yang dia keluarkan tadi seharusnya cukup untuk meratakan sebuah kota kecil jika saja berhasil menyentuh daratan. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang bahkan tidak dapat menggores pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto, menatap kosong telapak tangannya yang terlihat bersih tanpa ada noda sedikitpun. "Hmm? Bahkan dengan serangan sebesar itu, belum cukup untuk menggores tubuh ini" Entah apa yang terjadi, suara datar yang penuh akan kekosongan itu terasa begitu menyedihkan.

Mata biru safirnya kembali menatap datar Kokabiel yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi shok. Berjalan pelan mendekati mangsanya, Naruto lalu berhenti saat jaraknya hanya terpaut satu meter dari Kokabiel.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya kau ini?!"

Mendengar pertanyaan mainstream seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Naruto ingin menghela nafas panjang. Tapi kali ini yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap datar Kokabiel seakan-akan Hunter rank 'S' itu hanyalah sampah dimatanya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap pada generasi jaman sekarang..." Ucapnya sendu. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kokabiel kebingungan.

"A-apa maksud~"

_**Crashhhhhh**_

"..."

Apapun yang ingin Kokabiel ucapkan, semua itu tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Bagai sebongkah bola, kepala tanpa leher itu menggelinding dan berhenti saat Naruto menginjaknya dengan kaki kanan.

**Brukkkk**

Tubuh tanpa kepala milik Kokabiel ambruk menyisahkan kesunyian serta semilir angin yang menerpa tenang Naruto. Mata biru samudranya menatap kosong keatas dengan adanya sebongkah kepala yang menjadi tumpuan bagi kaki kanannya.

**Wushhhh**

Angin kencang menerpa dirinya hingga membuat rambut kuning jabrik tersebut berkibar. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda emosi yang selama ini dia tunjukan, yang tersisa hanyalah ratapan kesunyian.

"Menyadari kau hanya diam dan melihat semua ini dengan aura kepedihan yang mengelilingi tubuhmu, Apakah itu berati... Aku melakukannya lagi?"

"..."

Entah kepada siapa Naruto berbicara, tapi tiba-tiba sepenggal tubuh secara perlahan mulai terbentuk tepat di belakangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya tubuh itu telah terbentuk sempurna hingga tertampanglah sesosok wanita dengan rambut hijau terurai dan mata berwarna silver indah. Matanya menatap sendu kearah punggung Naruto.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Narutopun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Apa aku... Melakukannya lagi?"

**Grebbbb**

Bukan jawaban yang dia dapat, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari gadis tersebut. Naruto terdiam, ia tidak dapat berkata-kata dengan kelakuan gadis ini.

"Bukankah Naruto-kun sudah berjanji bahwa Naruto-kun tidak akan bertarung lagi!?" gumam si wanita pelan.

Ingin menjawab ucapan tersebut, tapi Naruto urungkan saat merasakan punggungnya telah basah oleh sesuatu. Ekspresi yang semula begitu kosong, akhirnya mulai kembali dan tersenyum kecil. Dengan pelan Naruto melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik menghadap gadis yang ternyata adalah Mai Nakumi. Terlihat saat ini Mei sedang menunduk dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Sepertinya ia tidak berani menatap Naruto. Tidak ada isakan dalam tangisannya, yang ada hanyalah kepedihan yang ditumpakan lewat linangan air mata.

Karena merasa bersalah, Naruto lalu melap air mata sahabatnya itu. "Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?" Anggukan pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" ucapnya dan langsung memeluk pelan Mai yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan pelan Naruto mengelus belakang kepala Mei mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tadi sedikit kelepasan. Aku berjanji, lain kali kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi. jadi kumohon, berhentilah menangis" walau anggukan kembali menjawabnya, tapi Naruto dapat merasakan liquit bening masih membasahi dada bidangnya.

Tinggi Mei hanya sebatas bahu Naruto, jadi gampang bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk meletakan dagunya di atas puncuk kepala Mei. "Tenanglah... Menurut yang aku baca dari buku, enam puluh persen presentasi penuaan akan lebih cepat terjadi jika wanita sering menangis" ucapnya asal. terdengar aneh memang, tapi sepertinya kali ini Naruto berhasil.

"Ba-baka!" Gumama Mei dan membalas pelukan Naruto untuk lebih menenangkan dirinya.

"Ahahaha... Kau benar-benar terlihat manis jika sedang malu"

**Blushhh**

Seketika wajah Mei memerah saat Naruto tiba-tiba memujinya. Tapi tentu saja si pirang ini tidak bisa melihat karena wajah mei masih terbenam dalam dada bidangnya.

Terlepas dari nuansa roman pincisan tersebut, ternyata sejak tadi ada yang mengawasi mereka dari atas gedung lainnnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Sosok itu memakai jubah yang mirip dengan pelaku dari terbentuknya Gate berank 'S' di akademi Kuou. Di bagian wajah, dia mengenakan topeng berbentu spiral yang hanya memiliki satu lobang mata di sisi kanannya.

"Jadi... Pada akhirnya gagal yah?" Mata dengan corak aneh itu menatap tajam Naruto dari balik lobang topengnya. "Membunuh Hunter Rank 'S' dengan semudah itu? Sepertinya masih banyak rahasia yang dimiliki oleh SMA Koudo Ikusei ini" ucapnya saat ia menyadari seragam apa yang sedang dikenakan oleh Naruto dan wanita yang sedang memeluknya.

"Hmmm... Informasi ini sangat berguna un~"

**DEGGG**

Ucapannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan suhu disekitarnya. Entah kenapa, sosok itu merasakan adanya peningkatan suhu yang meningkat drastis hingga membuat tubuhnya seperti sedang dipanggang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya heran. Diapun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat saat ini Naruto sedang menatapnya datar dari posisi yang masih memeluk Mei.

'tidak mungkin! Apakah dia menyadari keberadaanku?!' pikir sosok tersebut terkejut. Dalam jarak yang hampir mencapai satu kilometer itu, seharusnya tidak mungkin bagi manusia untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Tentu saja hal itu beda dengan dirinya, bershukurlah karena dia mempunyai mata yang bisa melihat dalam jangkauan yang lebih luas dari mata pada umumnya.

"Ughh! Kenapa tiba-tiba suhunya semakin meningkat?" Gumamnya heran saat suhu udara disekitanya kembali meningkat drastis hingga membuat jubahnya mengeluarkan uap panas. Bahkan dapat dia rasakan pula kulitnya mulai melepuh akibat panas ini.

Merasakan semua sumber panas berasal dari atasnya, maka iapun mendongak untuk melihat dari mana sumber panas ini. Dan saat dirinya mendongak...

"..."

... Tubuhnya membeku sesaat. Mata berpola aneh itu melebar hingga kebatas yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Dalam keadaan ini, otaknya benar-benar dibuat blank. Dalam benaknya hanya terdapat satu kalimat...

'A-apa kau bercanda?!'

Apakah ekpresi itu terlalu berlebihan? Yahhh, Mungkin! Tapi percayalah, tidak ada yang namanya berlebihan jika kau melihat adanya sebuah matahari kecil yang saat ini sedang melayang cukup jauh di atas kepalamu dengan jarak yang semakin menipis.

Yap, benar! Yang sedang dilihat oleh sosok itu saat ini adalah... sebuah matahari! Walau ukurannya tidaklah sebesar aslinya, tapi dengan ukuran yang bahkan menutupi seluruh sisi gedung yang saat ini sedang dipijaki oleh sosok bertopeng itu, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya shok.

"A-aku harus pergi dari sini!" Ucapnya panik. Dengan cepat sebuah pusaran kecil yang muncul di hadapan lobang tempat matanya melihat, secara perlahan mulai menyerap tubuh sosok tersebut. Tapi sebelum semua tubuhnya terserap, pandangannya kembali kearah Naruto yang saat ini terlihat sedang menyeringai iblis sambil menatapnya diam.

'sial!' pikirnya kesal sebelum hilang dalam pusaran dimensi. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok bertopeng, matahari duplikat yang sempat membakar sebahagian tubuhnya juga ikut hilang tanpa bekas dari udara.

Naruto yang merupakan pelaku dari serangan tersebut, hanya diam dengan seringaian yang masih terpampang di bibirnya. Bahkan dirinya masih berpelukan dengan Mei yang tidak menyadari semua hal yang barusan terjadi.

'khehh... Dasar bocah zaman sekarang' pikir Naruto.

"Nee Naruto-kun, apa kau merasa kalau udara sedikit lebih panas dari yang tadi?" Tanya Mei yang masih memeluk Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab lembut Naruto sambil mendongak keatas untuk melihat indahnya langit yang berwarna kemerahan tanda bahwa hari sudah mulai sore.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup!" Ucapnya dan melepas pelukan yang sebenarnya enggan dilakukan oleh Mei.

"Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi membantu yang lainnya? Lalu kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sambil menunduk, Meipun menjawab. "Tiba-tiba pergi dengan alasan yang aneh, tentu saja aku merasa khawatir pada Naruto-kun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto-kun. Dan seperti yang aku takutkan, semua inipun terjadi" ucapnya sedih.

Naruto tidak bisa berdebat soal itu. Dia mengerti bagaiman perasaan dari gadis berambut hijau ini. Sudah Bertahun-tahun dia mengenalnya, tapi sampai sekarang sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Tap

Mei sedikit terkejut saat merasakan adanya tepukan pelan di puncuk kepalanya. Mendongak sedikit, ia dapat melihat senyum secerah mentari sedang menatapnya lembut. Tangan Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Mei hingga membuat kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Aku berjanji tidak akan kembali seperti Naruto yang dulu" Ucapan penuh akan kelembutan itu akhinya meluluhkan hati si gadis bermata silver. Dengan senang Mei mengangguk paham dan membalas senyum cerah Naruto dengan senyuman pula.

Naruto yang melihat usahanya berhasil, tentu saja ikut merasa senang. 'benar! aku tidak akan kembali seperti Naruto yang dulu. Yahhhhh, setidaknya... untuk saat ini' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jepang,... atau biasa disebut dengan nama Nihon bagi rakyat Jepang sendiri adalah sebuah negara kepulauan di Asia Timur yang Letaknya di ujung barat Samudra Pasifik. Negara ini bertetangga dengan Republik Rakyat Tiongkok, Korea, dan Rusia. Jepang terdiri dari 6.852 pulau sehingga menjadikannya sebagai negara kepulauan.

Tidak seperti Negara pada umumnya yang sudah tidak lagi menggunakan sistem kerajaan, saat ini Jepang masih mempertahankan sistem tersebut dengan menjadikan empat kota besar sebagai wilayah kerajaan. Tokyo sebagai pusat Ibu kota dan pemerintahan jepang, Osaka sebagai pusat perekonomian dan kebudayaan Jepang, Nagoya sebagai pusat kemiliteran, dan terakhir Kyoto sebagai pusat perdagangan dan pertukaran barang. Semua kota itu adalah empat kerajaan yang menjadi tonggak utama Negara Jepang.

Sistem kerajaan ini sebenarnya bertujuan untuk menghargai para pejuang atau para pahlawan yang telah berhasil mempertahankan ke empat kota itu dalam peperangan Jepang melawan monster yang terjadi beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Peperangan tersebut sampai saat ini dikenang dengan sebutan, _[Greet War]. _Itulah kenapa walau disebut kerajaan, tapi sebenarnya keadaan kota itu tidak berbentuk seperti sebuah kerajaan. Bentuknya menyerupai kota seperti pada umumnya, hanya saja wilayah raja yang memerintah dikota tersebut memiliki desain yang begitu indah seperti sebuah istana.

Dan disinilah kita saat ini, di sebuah bangunan megah yang biasa disebut dengan sebutan istana. Istana ini merupakan kediaman milik seorang Raja yang juga meruapakan salah satu dari empat pahlawan yang telah menyelamatlan Jepang dari serangan para monster. Sosok itu dikenal sebagai pahlawan cahaya karena kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan cahaya yang sangatlah luar biasa. Bahkan karena kemampuannya itu, dia diberi julukan sebagai _[Angel]_ atau malaikat dalam bahasa Indonesia tentunya.

Disebuah ruangan super megah, terlihatlah seorang pria yang saat ini sedang duduk manis di sebuah singgasana miliknya. Pria itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut emas panjang dengan wajah tampan menawan serta berbalut pakaian super mewah yang mencerminkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Raja. Walau wajahnya menunjukan usia antara 20-25 tahun, tapi sebenarnya umunya telah lebih dari 30 tahun. Salahkan saja elemen cahaya yang membuat dirinya tampak awet muda seperti itu.

Tidak hanya dia seorang, namun dihadapannya saat ini terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlutut hormat kepadanya. Di samping kiri kanannya juga berdiri seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang nampak menjadi ajudannya.

"Jadi, apakah benar Kokabiel yang melakukan penyerangan untuk menghancurkan Akademi Kuou?" Ucap tenang sang Raja memecah keheningan.

"Benar Michael-sama" balas pemuda yang saat ini sedang berlituk kearahnya.

"Hmm? Lalu, siapa yang berhasil menggagalkan rencanan dan membunuhnya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam untuk sesaat, sepertinya dia sedang menimbang-menimbang sesuatu. "Ahh, untuk masalah itu... Mungkin Michael-sama tidak akan percaya. Tapi, yang membunuh Kokabiel adalah...seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai seragam SMA Koudo Ikusei"

Raja yang memiliki nama Michael itu terdiam dengan mata yang menyipit. Pemuda berambut pirang? Murid SMA Koudo Ikusei? Sepertinya dia mengenal siapa pemuda itu.

"Seorang pemuda? Lalu, apakah dia juga yang menghentikan penyerangan di SMA kuou?"

"Tidak. Yang menghentikannya adalah sekumpulan murid yang juga berasal dari SMA Koudo Ikusei. Kalau tidak salah, mereka dijuluki sebagai _'The Seven Chance'_ yang masuk dalam jejeran tujuh murid dengan bakat Ilahi"

Binggo! Bibir Michael tersenyum kecil saat mendengar penjelasan tersebut. "Begitukah?" Gumamnya sambil mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Kerja bagus Tobio-kun. Sekarang kau boleh pergi"

"Ha'i!" Lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah kaki pemuda bernama Tobio dan membuatnya menghilang dari hadapan sang Raja.

"Hahhh... Sepertinya Kokabiel membuat semuanya makin sulit" Michael menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Terlihat beberapa keringat sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya hingga membuat kedua pengawal pribadinya itu kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengamu? Wajahmu terlihat memucat Michael" Tanya salah satu ajudan pria yang memiliki rambut coklat dengan poni berwarna pirang.

Bukannya menjawab, Michael malah tersenyum kecut. "Hey Azazel, Gabriel... Apakah kalian pernah merasa ketakutan sebelumnya?" Tanya pelan Michael.

Bingung adalah ekpresi pertama yang ditampakan oleh kedua ajudan berbeda gender itu. "Apa maksudmu Ni-sama? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja kami pernah merasa ketakutan, apa lagi saat kita berhadapan dengan Naga Idris yang dulu pernah menyerang Jepang" jawab wanita cantik yang bernama Gabriel.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bersiaplah..." Menjeda sebentar ucapnnya untuk mengambil nafas, Michael lalu melanjutkan. "... Karena rasa takut yang jauh melebihi Naga Idris...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Akan segera menghampiri kita!"

.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

Yoooo, haloooo... Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan... Soalnya hampir semua komentar hanya berisi dengan kata "Lanjut!". Jadi, mungkin saya hanya akan memberikan sedikit pencerahan.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari gabungan 5 anime, 1manga, dan 2 Manhwa. Jika penasaran, cari aja sendiri...

Aku kira itu saja... Selamat membaca!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**banyak Typo, dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Siapa bilang bakat itu omong kosong? apakah kalian tau arti dan makna dari 'bakat' itu? kalau kalian tidak bisa memahaminya, maka aku akan menunjukan, bagaimana arti dari yang namanya bakat itu. kalian sudah mendengarnya bukan? jadi diamlah, dan jangan berbicara omong kosong!**

.

**Note :**

**~ Kerajaan Grigori [Kota Nagoya]**

**(Pusat Kemiliteran dan Pertahanan)**

**~ Kerajaan Konoha [Kota Tokyo]**

**(Pusata Pemerintahan dan Ibu Kota Negara)**

**~ Kerajaan Underworld [Kota Kyoto]**

**(Pusat Perdagangan dan Pertukaran Barang)**

**~ Kerajaan Britania [Kota Osaka]**

**(Pusat Perekonomian dan Kebudayaan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"apa itu kejahatan?"**

**"adalah segala hal yang bermula dari kelemahan!"**

**F.W. Nietzsche, "Sang Antikristus"**

**.**

**********CLASROOM NO ELITE***********

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Minggu~Tiga hari setelah insiden penyerangan SMA Kuou]**

.

Langit cerah, angin berhembus, dan ketenangan. Yahhh seperti biasa, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat dirinya sedang asik berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi bantal di atap gedung SMA Koudo Ikusei ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berbaring, yang jelas dia tidak peduli, karena hari ini adalah hari libur bagi seluruh siswa yang ada.

'hahhh... saat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga' pikir Naruto sambil terus menatap tenang langit pagi yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Tapi sayang, ketenangna itu tidaklah bertahan lama.

_**Krettttt**_

Suara Decitan pintu terbuka membuat wajah Naruto mengkerut kesal. Ayolahh, tidak bisakah dia mendapatkan ketenangn yang layak walau hanya sehari saja?

"Sudah kuduga kau disini" Tidak perlu melihat, dari jenis suaranya saja Naruto sudah tau bahwa yang datang mengganggunya adalah ketua osis dari akademi ini, Sasuke Uchiha..

Pemuda berambut emo itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Mengambil posisi duduk santai, iapun ikut menatap datar langit luas dengan beberapa gumpalan awan yang menghiasinya. Cukup lama dia menyaksikan, selama itu juga yang dia dapat hanyalah keheranan.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuatmu betah untuk melihat langit kosong ini" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. "Yahh mau bagaimana lagi, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk meringankan pikiran dari makhluk sepertiku" lanjutnya.

Menutup mata sejenak, bayangan jauh masa lalu langsung memenuhi otaknya. Bayangan itu terus berputar tanpa henti hingga tanpa sadar membuat sebulir liquit bening meluncur dari ekor mata Naruto.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu, dan dia lebih memilih untuk diam. Pikirannya juga teringat akan masa lalu saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Kalau tidak salah, kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya sedang berlatih di sebuah hutan terlarang yang ada di kerajaan Konoha [Tokyo]. Saat itu dirinya hanyalah seorang bocah naif dengan perasaan iri terhadap kakaknya Itachi. Dia berlatih hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan seperti kakaknya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang akan dia dapat jika berlatih di dalam hutan yang menjadi salah satu tempat munculnya Gate.

Mengingat semua itu, entah kenapa membuat bibirnya sedikit tersenyum miris. "Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin saat ini nama Sasuke hanya akan tertulis di atas batu nisan" ucapnya.

Sedikit melap air matanya, Naruto lalu kembali tersenyum. "Kau terlalu sentimentil dalam beberapa hal, tapi itu wajar bagi bocah berumur delapan tahun".

melirik kearah pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai gurunya, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau benar. Tapi... bukankah hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu?"

"..."

Naruto diam tidak merespon. Ia tidak ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke karena Naruto tau kalau apa yang dikatakannya adalah suatu kebenaran. Tapi lupakan dulu soal itu, Naruto yakin kalau kedatangan Sasuke yang mengganggu waktu santainya tidak mungkin hanya ingin membahas hal ini.

"Jadi, kau datang menggangguku sepagi ini hanya untuk berbasa-basi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak..." Berdiri dari acara duduknya, Sasuke lalu melanjutkan. "... Sehari setelah insiden SMA Kuou, kekacauan tiba-tiba saja melanda Kerajaan Grigori [Nagoya]. Dari informasi yang aku dapat, kekacauan itu diakibatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang identitasnya belum diketahui"

Melirik kearah Naruto. "Menghancurkan setengah dari istana hingga membuat Raja dan kedua ajudannya mengalami koma. Selama aku berpikir, tidak ada satupun hal yang masuk akal jika kekacauan itu diakibatkan oleh satu orang pemuda. Jadi aku datang kemari hanya untuk bertanya,... apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai kejadian ini?"

**Wushhhhhhh**

Angin berhembus kencang saat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Suasana seketika menjadi hening karena Naruto masih diam sambil memandang tenang langit cerang dengan beberapa awan yang menghiasinya. Sepertinya dia tidak punya niatan untuk menjawab.

Selama beberapa menit tidak mendapat jawaban, Sasukepun menyerah dengan helahan nafas. "Hahhh..." Pandangannya kembali mendongak keatas. "Sekarang aku paham... Sepertinya diam dan menatap langit dengan tenang adalah hal yang paling cocok untukmu"

Berbalik badan, ia lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya. Namun langkah itu terhenti saat tangannya sudah menggenggam knok pintu. "Berhati-hatilah. Aku dengar seluruh Jepang tengah mencari pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang sebagai tersangka..."

**Clekkk**

Kembali melirik kebelakang. "jika sang pelaku tertangkap, Pembantaian mungkin hal terakhir yang bisa aku pikirkan. Dan jujur saja... aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengharapkannya"

**Bangg**

Pintu tertutup menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Suasanapun kembali tenang, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang mengganggu kedamaiannya. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini yang dirasakan oleh Naruto hanyalah kehampaan. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Memberi hukuman kepada yang pantas dan berbaring melihat awan setelahnya. Apakah ada hal lain yang dia butuhkan? Hmm? Berpikir sejenak... Dari semua pilihan, mungkin kematianlah yang menjadi pilihannya.

.

Mungkin?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah mencapai puncak keagungannya, itu menandakan bahwa hari telah menunjukan pukul tengah hari. Karena tidak ada hal lain yang ingin dia lakukan, akhirnya Naruto memilihi untuk pergi berbelanja. Itulah kenapa saat ini dirinya sedang berdiri termenung di hadapan sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan botol berisi cairan berwarna yang memiliki label, '_**Shoap**_'.

Matanya menyipit tajam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hmmm? Yang terbaik di daerah ini, atau yang terbaik di kota ini?" Gumamnya bingung dengan dua buah botol berisi cairan biru dan pink di kedua tangannya.

"Hahhh, terseralah" akhirnya diapun memilh kedua botol itu dan meletakannya di keranjang yang dia bawa. "Terkadang aku bingung, kenapa kata 'terbaik' selalu berhasil menjadi dasar untuk menipu para pelanggan? Hmmmm,... Sungguh misteri".

Setelah memilih sabun, Naruto lalu berjalan untuk mencari kebutuhan lainnya. Siang ini dia memakai setelan biasa dengan baju hitam polos berlengan panjang dan celana training biru selutut. Jangan berbicara soal Fashion padanya, karena yang kau dapat hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Sedang asik mencari produk, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap adanya sesosok wanita yang sedang menatap datar lemari yang penuh akan deretan kosmetik. Pandangannya menyipit saat menyadari siapa wanita yang sedang kebingungan itu.

'Suzune Horikita?' batinnya lalu menghampiri gadis yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Sedang bingung memilih bedak?"

Gadis bernama Suzune itu tersentak kecil saat mendengar suara dari samping kirinya. Menolah kesana, yang dia dapat hanyalah pemuda bertambang bodoh berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri dan menatapnya malas.

"Uzumaki...-san?" Guammnya sedikit bingung. Kalau tidak salah, pemuda ini bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan senpainya di kelas 1 'D'. Idiot berambut kuning yang selalu dicibir oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dirinya sempat heran, kenapa manusia sebodoh ini tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Entalah, dirinya juga tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah berbelanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Karena itulah dia menghiraukan Naruto dan memilih untuk mengambil bedak yang sedari tadi dia pertimbangkan.

Menyadari dirinya diabaikan, tidak membuat Naruto tersulut emosi. Pandangannya tetap santai dan ikut mengambil beberapa bahan yang kebetulan berada tepat disamping lemari kosmetik.

"Dengan sikap seperti itu, bukankah sulit bagimu untuk mencari teman? Dan juga, selama beberapa hari ini kenapa kau tidak menghadiri kelas?" Tanya Naruto.

Sama seperti yang tadi, Suzune acuh tak acuh dan kembali mendorong kereta belanjaan untuk menjauh dari Naruto. "Jangan menggangguku dan urus saja urusanmu sendiri" ucapanya dingin sebelum menjauh dari Naruto.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. 'setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata sifatnyapun sama dengan 'Dia'. Pikir Naruto.

Merasa cukup, Narutopun beranjak dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran. Namun seperti Dejavu, dia kembali melihat Suzune yang hanya berdiri diam didepan kasir dengan kedua alis yang mengkerut bingung. Dari ekpresinya, sepertinya Naruto tau apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran wanita itu.

"Mini market ini tidak sama seperti yang ada di luaran sana" ucap Naruto yang ikut berdiri di samping Suzune. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya, Naruto merogo saku dan mengambil sebuah alat berbentuk smartphone dari sana. Setelah itu dia menaruhnya di atas sebuah papan elektrik yang memiliki ukuran yang pas dengan alat tersebut.

Seeettttt

Scen merah berjalan beberapa saat hingga terdengarlah bunyi 'Beep' dari smartphonenya. Merasa cukup, Naruto lalu mengambil kembali alat miliknya dan berbalik pergi tanpa memperdulikan ekpresi terkejut dari gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Bamun sebelum keluar dari toko, Naruto berbalik dan berkata...

"Lain kali, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kepada senpaimu" diakhiri dengan senyuman, Narutopun membuka pinta dan pergi dari toko tersebut meninggalkan Suzune yang masih terdiam datar dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju asramanya dengan beberapa kantung plastik di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Santai berjalan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu...

"Ni-sama, Ti-tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku?"

Naruto sedikit menaikan satu alisnya, Sepertinya dia mengenali suara dan jenis Reatsu ini. Mengubah jalur, diapun mengikuti asal suara yang menuntunnya ke arah gang sempit.

"Tidak. Kau masih belum siap untuk bertemu denganya"

Suara itu semakin jelas. Tidak lama, akhirnya diapun sampai ke sumber suara. Pandangannya menatap heran kearah dua sejoli berbeda gender yang sepertinya sedang berdebat akan sesuatu. Yang satu adalah seorang wanita berambut silver indah, dan yang satu lagi seorang pria bermuka datar dengan rambut hitam panjang.

Raut wajah sigadis berubah jadi sendu dengan sedikit mimik ketakutan. "Ta-tapi ak~"

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Ucapan Naruto mengagetkan mereka berdua. Terlebih kepada si pria yang terlihat sedikit membulatkan matanya walau kembali terganti dengan ekpresi datar.

"Na-Naruto senpai?" Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah dengan tingkah laku yang sedikit malu.

Naruto mengabaikan hal itu, yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah si pemuda yang terlihat sedang menatap kearah lain seakan tidak ingin bertatapan dengannya. Cukup dengan si pemuda, Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang anehnya memiliki pola mata yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Dari sini, sepertinya Naruto menemukan sebuah fakta baru.

"Aa... Apa kalian saudara?"

Lagi, ucapan Naruto mengejutkan mereka. "Da-darimana Naruto senpai tau?" Walau gugup, wanita itu masih berusaha untuk menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

"Tentu saja dari mata kalian. Siapapun yang melihat mata tanpa pupil itu pasti tau bahwa kalian adalah anggota keluarga Hyuga, salah satu keluarga kerajaan paling berpengaruh yang ada di Kerajaan Konoha ini" Naruto kemudian melirik kearah si pemuda. "Lagi pula tadi aku mendengar kau memanggilnya 'Ni-sama', jadi itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kalian adalah saudara" Naruto tersenyum, tapi anehnya keringat dingin malah membasahi wajah si pria.

"A-aku baru ingat kalau ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah. jadi, aku pergi dulu" dengan cepat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang terlihat bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melihat saudaranya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Jadi... Hinata bukan?"

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat Naruto memanggilnya. Seketika raut gugup dan semburat merah kembali menghampiri wajah manisnya. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, berekspresi adalah hak segala manusia. Setidaknya dia tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui sifat Hinata yang seakan memendam rasa padanya. Tapi masalahnya, Naruto tidak bisa merasakannya. Kasih sayang maupun hal sejenisnya, Naruto sudah tidak bisa merasakan semua itu. Namun setidaknya dia bisa memahami perasaan orang lain dan membalasnya dengan cara yang dia anggap baik pula.

"Tidak perlu segugup itu. Kalau boleh tau, ada masalah apa dengan saudaramu?"

Ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi sendu saat Naruto bertanya. "Se-sebenarnya, alasanku masuk kesekolah ini adalah untuk menemui seseorang. Tapi saat aku tau kalau orang itu adalah ketua dari kelompok The Seven Chance, Ni-san langsung melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya"

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung. 'bertemu denganku?'

"Begitukah? Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Dia berkata bahwa mental yang aku miliki belum cukup untuk bertemu pria seperti itu...

"..."

"Sosoknya begitu menyeramkan dengan rambut kuning yang menyakitlan mata"

"..."

"Bahkan dia sempat menyebutnya sebagai manusia tembok karena tidak adanya ekspresi di wajahnya. Yahh, walau aku merasa Ni-sama juga memiliki sifat yang sama"

"..."

"E-ehhhh? A-apa Naruto senpai tidak apa-apa? Ke-kenapa dahi sempai dipenuhi dengan urat?" Ucap panik Hinata saat melihat urat telah memenuhi hampir seluruh dahi Naruto.

"A-ahahaha, aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Hii!" Dia tau kalau senpainya saat ini sedang tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa tubuh Hinata merinding saat melihat senyuman lebar yang bahkan hampir menyentuh mata itu. Namun dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu...

"Ohhh iya! Apa Sempai mengenal Ni-sama?" Hinata harus bernafas legah saat pertanyaannya berhasil menghilangkan senyuman Iblis Naruto.

"Darimana datangnya pikiranmu itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"So-soalnya, aku belum pernah melihat Ni-sama bersifat seperti tadi. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya dia mengenal senpai" jawab Hinata dengan sifat kegugupannya yang kembali.

Ohh, itu masuk akal. Tapi Naruto masih penasaran dengan tujuan gadis ini yang ingin menemuinya. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis Hyuga ini. "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bisakah kau memberiku alasan kenapa kau ingin menemui ketua dari tujuh bakat ilahi itu?"

Hinata tediam sesaat dengan permintaan Naruto. Sepertinya dia sedikit ragu dan sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Namun semua berakhir saat dia menghela nafas pelan. "Hahhhh... Se-sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya"

"Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"semua berawal dari setahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang menemani Ni-sama untuk menjalankan misi bersama. Kami menyelediki sebuah Gate yang dikategorikan sebagai Gate rank 'D' yang muncul di wilayah tempat terisolasi keluarga Hyuga. Seharusnya ini misi yang mudah, tapi semua berakhir saat Gate itu berubah menjadi merah"

Mendengar penjelasannya, entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Tunggu dulu! Gerbang merah? Setahaun yang lalu? Adik dari Hyuga Neji?... Astaga, kenapa dia bisa lupa!

Hinta sedikit menunduk karena mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya cukup trauma. "Aku terperangkap di dalamnya dengan kondisi kritis. Saat itu Ni-sama berada cukup jauh dariku, jadi hanya aku yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Di sana sangat dingin dan begitu banyak monster. Karena tidak bisa menahannya, akhirnya aku pingsan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku sempat melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapanku. Yahh... Seseorang hanya berdiri diam dan semua monster yang hendak memakanku hilang tak berbekas"

Naruto ingat sekarang. Benar, saat itu dialah yang menolong gadis ini dari serangan _Dark Elf_ yang menjadi penghuni _Red Gate. _Tunggu-tunggu, Apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kejadian yang hanya terpaut satu tahun dari ingatannya? Jangan bilang kalau semua ini karena faktor umur. Kalau tidak salah, dia pernah membacanya di buku yang berjudul _The Docktor._ Tidak, itu pasti tidak mungkin! Walau secara harifah umunya memang sudah terlalu tua, tapi tetap saja fisik ini masilah sama dengan anak berumur 19 tahun.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya keberuntunganmu cukup bagus. Kau harus bersukur, tidak semua orang bisa selamat dari _Red Gate_"

"Senpai benar, dan tentu saja semua itu berkat pemuda yang mau menolongku. Karena itulah aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Tapi saa aku sadar, dia telah pergi dan tidak terlihat lagi. Selama setahun ini aku terus mencarinya, dan akhirnya sebuah petunjuk bisa menuntunku ke SMA ini". Hinata lalu mengingat kisah yang pernah diceritakan oleh Ni-sannya.

"Dulu saat aku masih kecil, Ni-sama pernah menceritakanku kisah hidup tentang guru yang sudah melatihnya hingga menjadi kuat. Kisah yang dia ceritakan sungguh membuatku kagum, dimana ada seorang anak berumur 12 tahun yang bisa menutup gate Rank 'S' seorang diri hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Memang terdengar mengada-ngada, tapi entah kenapa hal ini berhubungan dengan pemuda yang menolongku. Banyak orang bilang bahwa _Red Gate_ adalah gerbang yang lebih berbahaya dari semua Gate yang ada, bahkan _Party_ dengan kumpulan Rank 'S' pun belum tentu bisa selamat dari sana. Jadi akan sangat mustahil jika Gate itu bisa diselesaikan hanya seorang diri. Tapi sosok itu malah dengan mudahnya mematahkan semua kemustahilan tersebut. Karena itulah aku menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu berhubungan dengan guru yang diceritakan oleh Ni-sama".

Woww, Naruto cukup kagum dengan ketajaman pikiran gadis ini. Tidak disangka dia bisa menyimpulkan semua itu hanya dengan menyatukan realitas dan sebuah kisah. Karena itulah saat ini Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Sifat pemalu dan gaya bicara kakunya, entah kenapa membuatnya ingat kepada seseorang.

"Kau memiliki pemikiran yang tajam, dan aku rasa itu sedikit bertolak belakang dengan sifat manismu"

Blushhh

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah saat mendengar pujian Naruto.

_Manis!_

_Manis!_

_Manis!_

Kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Hinata, dan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Hinata yang begitu merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Wahhh, wahh, wahh... Lihatlah, apa yang kita dapat di sini"

"E-ehh?" Hinata sedikit tersentak saat mendengar adanya suara lain dari belakangnya. Saat dia menoleh, pandangannya dapat menangkan tiga orang pemuda yang sedang menyeringai sadis sambil menatap Naruto.

"Khukhukhu... Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan kita. Aku dengar Mei-sama sedang menjalankan misi solo di luar Konoha" ucap salah satu dari ke tiga pemuda itu.

"A-ano.. si-siapa kalian?" Hinata nampak bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

Seringaian semakin mengembang dari ketiga bibir pemuda tersebut. "Heheheh... Tenanglah montok-chan, Oni-chan pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari cengkraman sibangsat ini" ucapnya dengan pandangan liar yang menyorot tubuh bohay Hinata.

"Hahhh..." Naruto menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah ke tiga pemuda idiot ini. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, Naruto berjalan berniat untuk pergi. "Ayo Hinata, kita per~" tapi Naruto terhenti saat dirinya menoleh kearah Hinata.

Pandangannya menyipit saat melihat Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah yang menunduk hingga ekpresinya tak nampak karena ditutupi oleh bayangan. Selain itu, aura putih tidak mengenakan secara perlahan mengeluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

'jenis reatsu ini? Sepertinya aku pernah merasakannya'. Pikir Naruto saat merasakan reatsu unik milik Hinata yang entah kenapa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Memang benar bahwa reatsu ini masilah bagian dari Hyuga, hanya saja tingkat kepekatan energi dan auranya cukup jauh berbeda.

**"Dasar sampah!"**

"..."

Woow... Jujur saja, Naruto benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Apa yang dilihatnya sangatlah berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

'hey~hey~hey, kemana perginya sifat manis tadi?' sungguh, ini cukup gila jika dilihat. Bayangkan saja, sifat manis dan pemalu yang selalu bicara dengan gagapan, sekarang malah berubah menjadi dingin sedingin es. Tidak ada lagi ekpresi malu maupun takut dari wajah Hinata, yang ada hanyalah tatapan datar menusuk yang di arahkan kepada ke tiga pemuda yang masih terdiam membisu. Bahkan suaranyapun berubah menjadi begitu barat bak seorang wanita dewasa.

Selain itu disekitar matanya kini dipenuhi oleh urat yang menandakan bahwa dia telah mengaktifkan tekhnik khusus milik keluarganya yaitu 'Byakugan'. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda dari mata miliknya? Bukankah Byakugan seharusnya memiliki pupil berwarna putih? Lalu kenapa yang dilihat Naruto sekarang malah berwarna biru terang?!.

_**Degg**_

Mata Naruto seketika membulat saat baru menyadari apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

'ini bukanlah reatsu! Tidak salah lagi,... _**Tenseigan!**_''. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan melihat salah satu dari mata keramat di sekolah ini. Apa lagi dari seorang gadis polos seperti Hinata. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sifatnya tiba-tiba berubah?

'jangan-jangan?!' tanpa bergerak, Naruto segera membuat barier agar energi _Tenseigan_ tidak merembas keluar dan mengejutkan banyak pihak.

Hinata menatap tajam ke tiga pemuda yang sudah berani melecehkannya. "**Sampah tetaplah sampah, maka dari itu sudah tugasku melenyapkan sampah seperti kalian!**"

_**Shinhhh**_

Energi putih mulai berkumpul di telapak tangan Hinata yang terancung ke arah para pemuda tersebut.** "Lenyap~"**

**Grebbb**

"Aku rasa sudah cukup!"

Pandangan tajam Hinata beralih kesamping saat Naruto berani menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikan aksi dari gadis berambut indigo ini.

**"Lepaskan!"** Nada tajam penuh ancaman dia keluarkan, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Dia malah tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata.

"Jadi, kaulah yang menjaganya selama ini?"

"..."

Mata Hinata menyipit mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. **"Apa maksudmu?". **Masih sama, nada tajam disertai energi Reatsu yang bertambah besar adalah balasan Hinata. Namun semua berakhir saat...

**Bwoshhhh**

_**Degg!**_

Sepasang mata Tenseigen itu melebar sempurna ketika merasakan tekanan yang memaksanya untuk tunduk.

"Aku menghargai perlindunganmu, tapi kurasa sifat tempramen itu sedikit berlebihan"

Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto. Walau Naruto hanya tersenyum, tapi ini sungguh tidak normal. pancaran energi dari pemuda ini sungguh jauh dari kata normal. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan jenis energi tak lazim ini. Mencoba bertanya, tapi mulutnya sulit untuk bergerak akibat tekanan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Tangan yang dia genggampun nampak bergetar hebat.

"Uughh!" Akhirnya hanya erangan kecil yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa cukup, Naruto melepas genggaman itu hingga membuat Hinata terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar pelan.

"Hahhh" menghela nafas pelan, Naruto lalu menurunkan tekanan energinya agar gadis Hyuga ini tidak mengalami trauma mental. "Sepertinya aku agak berlebihan" ucap Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

Pandangan Hinata kembali menajam saat energi yang memaksanya untuk tunduk telah berkurang dan hilang.** "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" **Tanyanya sambil berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak darinya, Walau terlihat tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar dan nafasnya juga tidak beraturan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak~tidak, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Siapa kau ini? Tidak, lebih tepatnya... Makhluk apa kau ini?" Begitu tenang dan santai, hal itu membuat Hinata semakin wasapada dengan Naruto.

'pemuda ini berbahaya!' pikir Hinata. **"Apa yang membuatmu bepikir bahwa aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu?"** Ucapnya tajam.

Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sama sepertimu, apa juga yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?" Balas Naruto santai.

"Ckk!" Hinata mendecih tidak suka mendengarnya, Dia serasa dipermainkan. **"Apa maumu?! Kenapa kau menyelamatkan sampah seperti mereka?"**

Naruto mengambil posisi berpikir. "Hmmm... Menyelamatkan sampah? Woww, Aku rasa ada kesalah pahaman disini". Hinata menyeringit bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Menyelamatkan memang adalah niatku, tapi tentu saja bukan untuk parah idiot ini"

Kebingungan semakin mmemenuhi otak Hinata. **"Lalu?"**

"Tentu saja untuk tubuh yang sedang kau kendalikan saat ini". Naruto menunjuk santai kearah Hinata. "Sadar atau tidak, kekuatan yang kau gunakan sekarang itu sungguh sangat membebani tubuh gadis Hyuga ini. Tubuh itu tidak bisa menampung kekuatan _Tenseigan_ dalam jumblah yang besar. Ditambah lagi aliran reatsunya terganggu hingga membuatnya sulit untuk mengontrol energinya sendiri". Hinata terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Namun dalam hatinya dia benar-benar terkejut ada manusia yang bisa mengetahui _**Tenseigan**_ di masa sekarang ini.

"Sejak awal aku heran kenapa gadis keturunan Hyuga ini bisa masuk dalam kelas 'D'. dengan bakat dan reatsu unik yang dia dapat dari gen keluarga Hyuga, seharusnya dia dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kelas 'A'. Namun sekarang semuanya jelas, yahhh... Walaupun aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dalam dirinya terdapat satu dari tiga kekuatan yang bisa melukaiku" lanjut Naruto.

Awalnya makhluk yang sedang mengendalikan tubuh Hinata itu cukup terkejut, namun dirinya kembali bingung dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto.** "Salah satu dari tiga kekuatan yang bisa melukaimu? Apa maksud omong kosongmu itu?"**

"Oke~oke, ini cukup! Sudah saatnya kau kembali tidur"

**Shinggggg**

Hinata terkejut saat pergelangan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba bersinar terang. Melihat ke sana, yang dia dapat adalah sebuah simbol aneh yang terukir indah disitu. **"Apa yang kau~"**

**Cetak**!

**"... Tidakkkkk!"**

Terlambat, Naruto lebih dulu menjentikan jarinya hingga membuat simbol tersebut bersinar lebih terang dan redup sedetik kemudian.

Brukk

Hinata terduduk kasar dengan tangan yang memegang kepalanya. "U-ughh! A-apa yang terjadi". ekpresi garang dan nada berat yang sempat dia perlihatkan tadi, sekarang telah hilang dan kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

'hmm? Sepertinya hal ini kadang terjadi, bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Untuk lebih jauh, sebaiknya aku mengawasi anak ini. Dia memiliki hal yang begitu istimewa dalam dirinya, dan itu akan sangat berbahaya jika kelompok tertentu mengetahui semua ini'. Pikir Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"U-um.. a-aku tidak apa-apa" dengan pelan Hinata mencoba berdiri walau kepalanya masih cukup pusing. "Se-sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Entalah, kau tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing dan terjatuh". Bohong! Tentu saja Naruto berbohong. Dengan sikap polos dan pemalunya ini, akan sangat berbahaya jika dia menceritakan semua yang ada dalam diri Hinata.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mengingat. Namun karena selang waktu yang dia rasa cukup singkat, akhirnya diapun percaya.

"Ehh?" Pusing yang dia derita telah hilang lalu digantikan oleh rasa kebingungan sekaligus terkejut. "Ke-kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap ke tiga pemuda yang saat ini hanya diam dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Tidak usah khawatir, mereka hanya sedang bersenang-senang. Sebaiknya kita pergi, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan" tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto lebih dulu berjalan dan melewati ke tiga pemuda yang sempat ingin menghajarnya.

Hinata cukup tersentak karenanya, diapun teringat sesuatu dan ikut menyusul Naruto. "Tu-tunggu! A-aku rasa senpai belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto menoleh kebelakang. "Dari pada menuntut jawaban, bukankah lebih baik kau membantuku dalam hal ini?" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan dua kantong plastik besar yang dia bawa.

Hinata kelabakan mendengar permintaan Naruto. "Go-gomenasai! A-aku akan membantu"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menyodorkan satu kantong kearah Hinata. Dengan sedikit gugup Hinata mengambil kantong tersebut dan ikut berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Namun tanpa di sadar olehnya, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengawasi tindakan mereka dari balik bangunan perpustakaan yang terletak cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Hmmm... Bukankah ini menarik?" Tanya pemuda itu entah kepada siapa.

**"Kau benar. Terlebih lagi gadis kecil itu memiliki kekuatan yang entah kenapa membuatku merinding saat merasakannya" **namun sebuah suara berat dan kasar tiba-tiba merespon ucapan pemuda itu dari dalam pikirannya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tau kekuatan apa itu hingga membuat makhluk sepertimu bisa merinding?" Tanya lagi si pemuda.

**"Tidak, aku tidak tau, Aku belum pernah merasakannya walau pada masa peperangan dulu. Entah itu kekuatan dari jaman kuno atau anomali dari diri Hyuga itu sendiri, yang jelas kekuatan yang dia miliki tidaklah termasuk dalam jenis reatsu manapun"**

Pemuda itu jelas cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Tidak termasuk dalam jenis reatsu apapun? Apakah itu mungkin?" Ucap si pemuda tidak percaya lalu diapun kembali melihat kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang masih asik jalan bersama.

"..."

Tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba membeku sesaat ketika dia menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang melirik tajam kearahnya. 'apa dia menyadariku? Tidak mungkin, seharusnya penghalang ini tidak bisa ditembus bahkan oleh Hunter rank 'A' sekalioun!' pikirnya.

**"Tidak hanya kau..."** Sepasang mata reptil terbuka dan ikut memandang tajam kearah Naruto. **"... Sepertinya dia juga menyadari keberadanku"**

"Hahhhh..." Helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan oleh si pemuda. Berbalik badan iapun pergi beranjak dari tempatnya mengawasi. "The Seven Chance, pirang misterius, dan gadis berkepribadian ganda. Seperti yang di katakan oleh Sirzech-sama, SMA ini benar-benat menarik" ditutup dengan senyuman, diapun hilang dalam bayangan gedung.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto, Hinata menatap bingung kearah Senpainya yang hanya diam sambil menatap kearah gedung perpustakaan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Dia juga sempat melihat kearah sana, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia temukan.

"A-apa Senpai tidak apa-apa?" Ucapan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Dia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

'sebelumnya pengecut bertopeng, dan sekarang si bocah kadal mesum. Apa Tuhan membenciku? Tidak bisakah aku hidup dengan tenang? Sendainya aku tau kalau semua akan jadi begini, harusnya aku biarkan saja para Dewa itu memberikan kiamat kepada dunia. Yahh, walaupun pada akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah kesunyian. Lagipula, itu lebih baik dari pada masuk dalam kehidupan yang penuh akan drama konflik dan penghinatan ini'. Pikir Naruto dalam diamnya.

.

.

.

.

**[Di hari yang sama, Stasiun Tokyo]**

.

Walau hari ini adalah hari libur Nasional yang memungkinkan untuk warga negara Jepang bersantai dirumah, tapi tidak dengan keadaan stasiun saat ini. Terdapat pulahan bahkan ratusan wartawan atau media yang berbondong-bondong masuk seperti hendak meliput sesuatu.

"Woii kita harus cepat!"

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang langkah!"

"Aku tidak menyangka, pertama kali dalam sejarah Hunter kelas 'Negara' akan menghadiri Jepang!"

"Ini pasti akan menjadi berita terbesar abad ini!"

**Zinggggggg**

Suara bising pesawat yang baru saja mendarat membuat pers semakin tidak terkendali. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu pesawat terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sesosok wanita anggun berumur 25 tahun yang hanya menatap datar kerumunan pers yang saat ini sedang dijegal oleh para pengawalnya. Tanpa menghiraukan semua itu, dia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan begitu anggunnya.

"Uwoooooo!" Terikan semakin menggila dari para pers.

Berhenti melangkah, wanita itu menoleh keatas untuk melihat adanya spanduk selamat datang yang telah disediakan pemerintah untuk dirinya. Tidak ada ekpresi berarti pada wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah pandangan datar dan sedingin es. Tapi entah kenapa sebulir liquit bening berhasil meluncur dari ekor matanya.

'sudah lima tahun aku tidak kemari'. matanya terpejam sesaat untuk menghirup udara dari tempat asalnya ini. 'sudah lima tahun pula kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau masih membenciku...

.

.

.

.

.

... Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

.

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaa, ya, yaa... "Author, kok pendek amat?!". Saya yakin, pasti banyak yang ngomong kayak gitu. Yahhh mau bagaimana lagi, untuk chapter ini saya memang berencana hanya untuk memberikan alur santai dengan sedikit bumbu misteri kedalamnya. Masih banyak rahasia dan penjelasan yang belum terungkap, karena itulah saya akan menjelaskannya secara perlahan pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**"Tapi kok updatenya lama banget?!". Dari pada kalian bertanya seperti itu, cobalah kalian ikut menjadi penulis dan merasakannya sendiri. Ingat, kita tidak dibayar untuk memuaskan para pembaca... Ini adalah hobi dan salah satu cara untuk belajar tata cara penulisan dalam membuat novel.**

**Sekali lagi, ini tidak di BAYAR! Kalian boleh menilai pola tulisan dan kesalahan apapun yang ada dalam cerita saya, tapi jadilah pembaca yang sedikit berpikir. Seandainya kita dibayar untuk melakukan semua ini, jelas kalian berhak untuk protes jika updatenya lama dan pasti banyak author yang tidak akan pensiun. Jujur, hal ini sangatlah menyita waktu. Bayangkan saja, untuk membuat 1 chapter dalam satu hari dengan word 5K, itu bahkan bisa mencapai 5 jam lebih. Dan itu kau lakukan tanpa berhenti dan istrahat. Belum lagi berpikir dan menyusun alur agar bisa dipahami.. sumpah, itu sangat melelahkan.**

**Saya tidak memaksa para reader untuk membaca cerita ini. Saya hanya berharap jika ada yang menyukai cerita saya, maka tolonglah berikan masukan maupun kritikan yang berbobot. Jangan asal menyalahlan tanpa menjelaskan dimana letak kesalahannya. Untuk masalah Typo dan lainnya, saya akan coba perbaiki.**

**Saya rasa itu saja... Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya,,,, byyyyy!**


End file.
